Deadly Akane
by Anonima999
Summary: Akane ha cambiado, cada día es más hermosa por fuera y más letal por dentro. Parece haber perdido el corazón, la dulzura, y ahora es terrible, manipuladora. Ranma sufre como su constante víctima, y desesperado intenta recuperar a la mujer que ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo **

Él me había dicho fea marimacho por última vez.

Ese día, no sólo se acabaron sus insultos, sino también mi inocencia. ¿Lo culpo? ¿Importa ahora? Ya nada de eso me interesa, ahora soy otra, una mujer físicamente perfecta, y un demonio por dentro. Vengativa, letal, en eso me convertí. Y así mismo fue como acabé con él, destruí lo que solía ser, lo volví loco de celos, de rabia, de amor… Lo desprecié, airada, y lo reté, confiada. Abusé de él, como jamás imaginé hacerlo.

Lo he dañado.

Ahora me mira y no sé qué pensar. ¿Me odia? No veo eso en sus ojos azules como un profundo mar, pero hay algo. ¿Preocupación? ¿Decepción? No sé, tal vez un poco de las dos. Está tan serio, tan absurdamente guapo que me roba el aliento. Aún puede hacer eso, a pesar de todo él sigue pesando en mis emociones, porque toda mi alma le pertenece. Siempre será así, Ranma Saotome, el único poseedor de mi corazón.

-Es todo mi culpa –susurra al fin, sin apartar la mirada de mi, ¿y es que, quién puede hacerlo ahora? ¿Quién se atrevería a dejar de verme?-. Ya no sé qué hacer. Dímelo tu, dime qué quieres que haga.

-Vete.

-No, eso nunca.

-Eso es lo que quiero que hagas. Es así de sencillo.

-Jamás.

El viento agita con fuerza mi vestido, haciéndolo hondear por encima de mis rodillas. Estoy descalza, y siento el vacío rozándome los talones, acariciándome la espalda. Me sujeto suavemente del marco de madera, abajo, muy, muy abajo, me espera el acantilado, las rocas filosas, el eterno rugir de las olas. Me están llamando, puedo sentirlo, solo tengo que dejarme ir.

No tengo miedo.

-Akane –vuelve a hablar ante mi silencio, pero está muy quieto, sé que tiene terror de moverse, teme por la posibilidad que un solo paso suyo me haga tomar la decisión de soltarme al fin-. Si saltas, voy a saltar contigo, ¿me entiendes? –mi corazón se detiene por un segundo, pero no lo demuestro. Me he hecho una experta en no mostrar mis sentimientos, una experta en la máscara fría de la indiferencia, de la prepotencia pura.

-No lograrás salvarme.

-Lo sé, no estoy diciendo que saltaré para salvarte. Saltaré para morir contigo.

-¡No puedes! –exclamo saliéndome un poco de mi imperturbabilidad de la que tanto presumo, está comenzando a asustarme. Ahora él a mi. Se ve tan maduro, desde que esto ocurriera, hace ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes? ¿Menos? El tiempo me parece borroso. Pero él maduró drásticamente, es otro, es mejor que nunca. No lo merezco-. ¿No ves que esto es lo mejor?

-No para mí.

-Ranma…

-¡Mira lo egoísta que me has hecho! ¡Mírame! –estalla finalmente, su ceño se frunce, está furioso, sus gritos son truenos que cimbran todo mi cuerpo.

-No es por mi –respondo como si no me importara en lo más mínimo; mi mayor mentira-. Es por este rostro, este cabello, este cuerpo… No por mi.

Me observa sorprendido, luego, poco a poco, dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Ah, qué hermoso es, qué indigna me he convertido para él! Entonces la sonrisa varía un poco, y se convierte en un gesto malicioso, claramente dolido. Suelta una risita que me parece cruel. ¿La aprendió de mi?

-Pero que tonta eres. Tonta, como siempre, como el primer día.

-Vete –repito, no sé si podré seguir pretendiendo que no quiero soltarme en llanto.

-Dime la verdad de una buena vez. Te lo exijo, Akane.

Mi corazón brinca, una sola vez, pero es suficiente para hacerme dudar. Dudar en todo, mis piernas parecen querer fallar, mis dedos se aferran más a la madera. Empiezo a sentir miedo. No quiero hablar de eso, no quiero hablar más de nada. La decisión está tomada, no tengo otra salida, él lo sabe… yo lo sé.

-La verdad es –vacilo, pero me está esperando, sus ojos celestiales, su gesto pulcro de miedo, de preocupación, de pena-… que debes cerrar los ojos, Ranma, y confiar en mí.

-No –pero ahora hay temor en su voz, más miedo del que le he visto jamás, y en este tiempo lo vi sentir miedo muchas veces.- Akane, no es por tu cuerpo, no es por tu rostro. Tienes que saberlo, tonta, ¡yo no quiero esto! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a mi! ¡Vuelve a mi, te necesito, lo necesito! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te ruegue, que te suplique? –e inesperadamente se arrodilló ante mi, fue un movimiento lento, aún asustado de que lo que hiciera fuera a lanzarme al vacío. Sentí un nudo insoportablemente doloroso en la garganta.- Lo hago –continuó-. Te lo imploro de rodillas.

-Júrame algo.

-Lo que quieras.

-Júrame que dices la verdad, que no es por esto que soy ahora.

-Te lo juro por mi alma, por mi vida entera, por ti que eres lo que más me importa en el mundo. ¡¿Qué más quieres? –en definitiva, cae en la desesperación. Su voz lo delata, está muriendo de pánico, de angustia, de impotencia. Yo no quiero eso, ¡no lo quiero! Pero me lo he ganado, claro que sí, el verlo sufrir sin moderación, por mi culpa, es mi castigo-. Akane, te lo juro. Te extraño, extraño a la mujer que eras, yo no quiero esto. Regresa a mí.

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer –me mira con esperanza, alzando el rostro, casi sonriendo. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo veo sonreír? Pero la sonrisa se esfuma antes siquiera de terminar de formarse en cuanto continuó-: Cierra los ojos. Ranma, por favor, confía en mí.

-No, no, no –niega obstinado con la cabeza.

-No me sigas.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Te juro que me lanzaré detrás de ti, te lo juro!

-Si haces eso, matarás lo único bueno que queda en mi. Tu. ¿Quieres eso?

-¿Tú quieres eso? –me reta.

-Confía en mí –insisto-. Hazlo. Hazlo por mi, Ranma.

-Dios… -susurra, sacándolo como un lamento que me hirió casi físicamente. Nunca en toda mi vida lo había visto tan lleno de miedo, estaba aterrorizado.

-Cierra los ojos y confía en mí –repetí.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer después? ¡Contéstame eso! ¡Lo que pides es demasiado! ¿Qué voy a hacer después?

-Espérame.

-¿Qué? –su gesto cambia, está confundido, no comprende. Así está bien. Sus ojos brillan con las lágrimas contenidas, parecen estrellas. No llores, amor mío, nunca llores por mí-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé, tú sólo espérame.

-Tres días, Akane. Te voy a esperar tres días, si no vuelves, y no sé cómo lo vas a hacer, no entiendo nada desde que comenzó todo esto, pero si no regresas en este tiempo, te voy a seguir –y en cada una de sus palabras viene implícita la amenaza, la rabia que vi nacer en él.

-Cierra los ojos –digo por última vez, y él, finalmente, lo hace.

Veo las lágrimas correr desde la comisura de sus ojos, por sus mejillas, hasta su mandíbula tan bien marcada. Entonces me suelto, y me dejo ir al vacío, sin temores, sin dudas, sé que es lo correcto, sé que está bien.

Lo último que escucho antes de comenzar la caída mortal, es un sollozo, el primero que suelta desde que me creyó muerta hace tres años… el primero de un incontrolable llanto, que por suerte, no presenciaré.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Uno**

Todo comenzó en un día normal en Tokyo. Desde hacía un año vivíamos ahí debido a la Universidad, Ranma estudiaba Educación Física por supuesto, y yo Historia. Había sucedido lo más extraño, en ese tiempo, papá y tío Genma nos dijeron que tendríamos que vivir juntos porque no había dinero para mantenernos, a cada uno, en las habitaciones de fraternidades ni las residencias escolares. Lo extraño fue que ambos aceptamos, no sin antes quejarnos un poco, pero finalmente estuvimos de acuerdo. Después de todo cada quien tendría su habitación, y el piso del departamento era lo suficientemente amplio. Había sido de una tía de mi padre, y desde hacía un par de años estaba abandonado.

Lo limpiamos, amueblamos con lo que pudimos, y dejamos a la familia para comenzar los estudios lejos de ellos.

Yo iba esperanzada y feliz, porque al fin pasaría todo el tiempo con Ranma, sólo con él, y ninguna loca o psicótico acosador nos molestaría. Aunque claro, me sentía nerviosa, me sonrojaba con cualquier roce de sus manos o su piel, y cada vez me era más difícil sostenerle la mirada. ¡Estábamos solos! ¡Vivíamos solos!

A los dieciocho años Ranma y los demás habían recuperado sus formas originales, y el agua fría ya no representaba nada grave, desde entonces él era como una visión ante mis ojos. Alto, más que antes, fuerte como un hombre de acero, con cada músculo perfectamente delineado y poderoso, los movimientos de un ágil guerrero, la mirada de un hombre sin temores ni desconfianza. Demasiado para mi, pensaba. Más que nunca, él era demasiado.

Yo seguía igual, tal vez un poco más alta, me había crecido un poco el pecho, tenía la cintura más definida, pero nada extraordinario. Mi cabello seguía siendo corto, mi piel muy pálida, y mis celos estaban intactos. Era increíble lo que Ranma causaba apenas ponía un pie en la Universidad, ¡prácticamente podía escuchar la ola de suspiros a coro que soltaban todas sus admiradoras! ¿Y él? Sonreía, claro, como el prepotente que siempre fue, encantado con tanta atención, y su sonrisa de ensueño las derretía. Yo me sentía morir, porque a mi también me causaba bochorno y me aceleraba el pulso, pero jamás le daría el gusto de verme como a otra admiradora, así que bufaba, me cruzaba de brazos y le lanzaba algún insulto. Entonces él reía. Ah, ¿cómo decirlo? Su risa era un canto para mi, tan armoniosa, tan aterciopelada.

Estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, excepto claro, por las horas de clase tan distintas entre una materia y otra. Pero apenas teníamos unos minutos libres, él me encontraba donde fuera que yo estuviera, caminaba a mi lado o se sentaba conmigo, y esperábamos juntos el siguiente timbrazo, charlando. Era extraño, pero cuando él no estaba, yo también tenía a mis seguidores, pero debo decir que a lo mucho eran tres, y en presencia de Ranma, ninguno se me acercaba.

Recuerdo muy bien que una vez estaba en las mesas de la cafetería, hablando con un chico un año mayor que yo. La plática era amena y él sonreía demasiado, me hacía sentir bien su optimismo, pero de pronto se borró su sonrisa al tiempo que miraba sobre mi hombro. Me giré para ver qué sucedía, y topé directamente con las esferas de zafiro que eran los ojos de Ranma. Éste se sentó a lado de mi sin decir palabra, me saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante y después miró a mi acompañante. En ese instante su sonrisa se esfumó y vi en Ranma algo que pocas veces había visto. Estaba molesto, y hasta amenazador.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? –le preguntó con un tono hosco.

El muchacho tartamudeó intentando hallar la respuesta correcta que no disparar la furia del gran Saotome, pero él lo interrumpió antes de poder decir cualquier cosa:

-Esfúmate, ¿no lo entiendes?

Y acto seguido estábamos de nuevo los dos solos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Fue terriblemente descortés y grosero de tu parte, Ranma!

Mi respuesta fue otra sonrisa divina, y punto. Sacó su almuerzo y empezó a devorarlo en silencio.

Fuera de eso todo iba bien, o mejor que bien. Casi no discutíamos, aunque a mi me daban muchísimas ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente cada vez que coqueteaba con alguna voluptuosa chica, y también por la parte en la que yo, por más que quisiera, no llamaba la atención como él. Cuando caminaba a su lado todos lo veían a él y nadie a mi, pues era opacada ante su majestuosidad, convirtiéndome en una mera sombra. No, no estoy siendo dramática, esa era la verdad. Yo seguía exactamente igual, con mi belleza de niña, incapaz de terminar de ser una mujer, no tenía mayores atractivos, y si alguien me hacía sentir que si, Ranma estaba ahí para hacerlo desaparecer. Nadie se me acercaba.

Lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo. Comencé a estar celosa. Muy celosa. En las mañanas, a veces, lo veía salir del baño con la toalla atada a la cadera, y la asombrosa maravilla de su cuerpo de hombre, tan fuerte, tan perfecto, me dejaban sin aliento. Entonces era mi turno de ducharme, y me desnudaba para quedar de pie frente al espejo detrás de la puerta del baño, me veía durante largo tiempo, pensando: "¿Nunca seré mujer? ¿Nunca seré lo suficientemente hermosa para merecer a Ranma?" Era delgada, sin mucho chiste, e insegura. Cada día más y más insegura.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar a diario unas treinta veces, ¡era una pesadilla! Al principio hablábamos una sola vez con la familia y el resto del día estaba tan silencioso como un muerto. ¡Pero una semana después, no dejaba de sonar! Y todas las llamadas eran para él, la gran mayoría de chicas que encabezaban las listas de las más hermosas de la Universidad, y si no eran ellas, los fastidiosos amigos de Ranma hablaban para invitarlo a fiestas donde iría tal chica o tal otra. ¡Qué tormento! ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Demostrarle mis celos, mi desconfianza, mi terrible temor porque me dejara? No, eso jamás. Así que fingía indiferencia, lo ignoraba, y en algunas ocasiones, no le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Qué te sucede? –me preguntaba entonces.

-Nada, idiota, aléjate de mi.

Pero en lugar de irse, se sentaba a mi lado y hacía los deberes acompañándome. No lo entendía, ¿porqué quedarse cuando lo acababan de invitar a algún lugar divertido con un montón de seguidoras?

Entonces llegó el maldito día. Estaba atardeciendo y yo seguía metida en la biblioteca de la Universidad, buscando en los libros lo que me faltaba para mis tareas, cuando se acercó el mismo chico de antes. Su nombre es realmente irrelevante, pero ahí estaba, con su sonrisa animosa siempre.

-Hola –me saludó sentándose frente a mi.

-Hola.

-¿Estás muy ocupada?

-Algo, pero ya casi termino.

-Qué fastidio, ¿no crees? Odio los deberes.

Sonreí, era un joven tranquilo que me transmitía paz.

-Oye –continuó-, ese chico, Ranma. ¿Es algo tuyo?

Me sonrojé de inmediato, no era posible que con su sola mención yo reaccionara de esa forma, me sentía patética.

-N-No… No, ¿por qué? ¿Alguien te dijo algo?

-Hay un rumor por ahí de que son novios y se van a casar.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Ese era mi deseo más grande, sin embargo, era el más escondido también. El que me empeñaba en negar incluso a mi misma.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué tontería es esa? Yo jamás me casaría con un hombre como él. ¡Nunca!

-¿Y, exactamente, porque no? –terció una voz a mis espaldas. Pude ver que a mi acompañante se le detenía el pulso, y a mi… bueno, yo sentí que la sangre se me helaba. Me giré para ver a Ranma saliendo de detrás de uno de los libreros.

-¿Me estás espiando? –lo acusé, pero él se veía imperturbable, muy serio.

-Contéstame, Akane. ¿Por qué _jamás_ y _nunca_ te casarías con alguien como yo? -¿había acides en su voz? ¿A qué se debía su repentino mal humor?

-Mejor me voy… -anunció el chico.

-Oh no, quédate por favor –dijo Ranma, tan sumamente… ¿furioso?-. Al parecer a Akane le encanta la compañía de los poca cosa.

-¡Ranma! –exclamé poniéndome de pie de un salto. Alguien nos pidió silencio del otro lado-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurré esta vez.

-No, de verdad, me voy –y dicho esto, el chico tan amable desapareció en un segundo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tratándolo así? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Y por…?

-Contéstame de una buena vez –murmuró, pero con tanta intensidad que me sentí cohibida.

-Yo… -¿Qué quería saber? ¿Qué demonios quería escuchar? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que alguien como yo, tan diminuta a su lado, tan invisible, pensara?

De pronto soltó una carcajada amarga, nos volvieron a callar.

-Olvídalo. No sé ni por qué me importa –sentenció, duro como una roca-. Es obvio que alguien como yo no debe preocuparse por lo que una fea marimacho piense. Vete con ese, o con… ah, lo siento, ahí terminó la lista. Al parecer la irresistible Akane se quedó en Nerima, ¿cierto? –cada una de sus palabras se hundía en mi corazón como dagas al rojo vivo. Estaba tan anonadada, que no podía responder nada. ¡Cuándo lo que merecía era un golpe que le rompiera el cráneo! Sin embargo, con toda la inseguridad que había acumulado en ese tiempo, aquello me estaba destruyendo. Si él podía ver que ya no era la misma, que yo no me había convertido en una belleza insólita como él, entonces la vergüenza, la pena, no era suficiente para describir lo que sentí.

No me importaba que el mundo entero viera o notara que era patética, pero que Ranma lo viera, que lo supiera, era peor que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿No me vas a contestar nada? –siguió, con aires de suficiencia-. ¿Ya hasta eso has perdido? No sé ni porqué sigo hablando contigo, vete con ése insignificante estúpido. Al parecer, es lo único que te queda porque nadie aquí te ve. ¿No ves lo obvio que resulta para todos lo poco atractiva que eres? La forma en la que te opaco, ¿no te parece vergonzoso?

Y de pronto, si saber bien cómo, mi mano le volteó el rostro en una feroz bofetada. Se quedó impactado en esa posición, con la mejilla roja y ardiente, mientras yo, sin darme cuenta, lloraba en silencio. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro sin que apenas las sintiera, porque estaba siendo absorbida por el dolor en mi pecho. Un dolor que se hizo vacío y comenzó a devorarme por dentro.

-Esta vez… -dije, intentando sofocar el llanto-. Esta vez llegaste muy lejos, Ranma –entonces volvió a verme, y en su divina expresión estaba esa misma seriedad, pero ahora con un velo de arrepentimiento.

-Akane –intentó tomarme de los brazos, pero me alejé de inmediato. Herida hasta lo más profundo, lo último que quería era su lástima.

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí, llorando finalmente con todas mis fuerzas, empujando a quien no me abriera el paso, y con tanta desesperación, que lo único que quería, con cada fibra de mi ser, era desaparecer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dos**

Corrí hasta casi caer desmayada de agotamiento. Las piernas me temblaban tanto que tuve que sentarme en el banquito de un parque. No sabía qué lugar era, no sabía dónde estaba, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba. Me senté respirando entrecortadamente por la boca, nunca había corrido tanto en toda mi vida, me sentía desfallecer. Así que, para evitar una escena, con mucho esfuerzo controlé mi respiración, y poco a poco, comencé a recuperarme.

Había anochecido y estaba sola. Apenas recuperé el aliento noté lo vacío que estaba ese parque, y las calles que lo rodeaban parecían desiertas. En algún lugar muy lejano, tanto que me pareció irreal, escuché el ladrido de un perro. En lo árboles sólo escuchaba el canto de un par de grillos, pero hasta eso parecía tétrico y distante. Me asusté, no parecía normal tanta quietud, y a pesar de que la Luna ya asomaba muy brillante allá en el cielo, no era tan tarde como para estar todo tan sumamente vacío.

Me puse de pie, intentando no caer en el pánico. ¿Dónde estaba? Entre las lagrimas y el dolor en mi alma, no me había figado ni siquiera en el nombre de las calles, o si giré a la izquierda o derecha. Estaba oficialmente perdida.

-Ranma… -musité, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de su rechazo, y de que hubiera visto mi punto débil, mi inseguridad, mi falta de belleza. ¡Qué pena la mía! Tan terrible era que pensé que no debería existir un dolor así. Comencé a andar, insegura, por el parque, regresando sobre mis pasos para intentar recordar de dónde exactamente había venido.

Entonces lo sentí. Fue un frío tan penetrante que me caló los huesos, y un miedo tan terrible que tenía aroma, y era casi palpable, casi físico. Me detuve en seco conteniendo el aliento, las manos crispadas, erizada mi piel de pies a cabeza. Había algo, no alguien, nunca, en ningún momento pensé que fuera alguien, era _algo_, y me estaba rondando, me había visto llegar… tal vez, siempre supo que llegaría; ese día, a esa hora, con el corazón roto.

Era un devorador.

Un ser despiadado.

Sentí su aliento en mi nuca, ardiente como fuego mismo, y sus dedos, largos y hermosos, delineando mis brazos. Me quedé estática, con un grito atrapado para siempre en mi garganta. Sin embargo, cuando me giré, no estaba detrás de mí. No había nada, ni nadie, pero podía seguir escuchando su respiración, y sintiendo su presencia de fuego y hielo.

-Akane… -dijo, con la voz de ultratumba-. Akane –y en esa ocasión su voz pareció más suave, más… bella. Estaba a un lado, a la derecha, no, a la izquierda. ¿Dónde estaba?-. Lo he visto todo, querida mía –y entonces, cuando volví a girar sobre mis talones, ya habiendo recorrido desesperada con los ojos todo a mi alrededor, me topé con él. Ahogué un grito.

Era perfecto.

Tanto que entonces supe que no era humano.

Alto, de piel dorada, tersa y suave como seda, con un cuerpo muy parecido al de Ranma, poderoso e invencible, de cabellos cobrizos que atrapaban el birlo de la Luna convirtiéndolo en ases de luz plateada. Sus labios, carnosos, formaban la silueta de una sonrisa en extremo perfecta. Su nariz era recta, sus pómulos altos, su mandíbula cuadrada, pero fueron sus ojos los que me delataron qué era. Algo malvado, cruel. Eran negros como un noche sin luna, una cueva donde sólo aguarda la muerte.

-¿Quién…?

-Shh, querida mía. ¿Acaso importa? ¿De verdad, querrías saber quién soy? No lo creo. He venido aquí, desde muy lejos, a ofrecerte algo. Sé lo que quieres, sé todos tus secretos, tus miedos –extendió una mano y tomó una de las mías. Estaba ardiendo, como una flama, pero no me quemaba, sino al contrario, me tranquilizó-. Es muy sencillo, hermosa mía, vamos a hacer un trato.

-No… -pero apenas tenía conciencia de mi misma, estaba embelesada por su magnífico poder de atracción.

-Sí. Esto es lo que quieres, yo te lo daré.

-¿Qué es?

-Belleza, Akane. Belleza pura, sin imperfecciones, sin dudas. Todos te verán y te adorarán, cualquier hombre será tu esclavo si así lo deseas, si los tocas te amarán, serán tus fieles sombras, como perros. Todos ellos. Todos los que tú quieras.

-Ranma…

-De él es de quien te vas a vengar. ¿No es eso, Akane? ¿No es lo que se merece? Tan creído, andando por ahí como una especie de dios pagano. Me hace reír. Pero tiene a todas a sus pies, ¿cierto? Y después te humilla, te llama fea, te echa en cara que no eres suficiente para él. Yo veo tu belleza interior, y me deja helado. ¿Lo crees?

Lo miré a los ojos, era absurdo, mejor que un sueño pero más terrible que una pesadilla, sin embargo, no mentía. ¿Era real aquello? ¿No lo estaba soñando? Si, pensé, tal vez es un sueño.

-Déjame darte lo que tanto quieres –me susurró al oído, ¿y en qué momento se acercó tanto que no me di cuenta? Me estremecí-. Te juro que él se va a arrepentir de todo lo que te ha hecho. ¿Aceptas?

-¿A…? ¿A cambio de qué? –logré articular.

-Muy sencillo, lo que yo quiero es tu belleza. La que llevas por dentro. ¿Me entiendes? –asentí con la cabeza, pero en realidad no entendía nada, me sentía como flotando dentro de mi misma, demasiado irreal, poseída-. Muy bien, Akane. No te la quitaré en seguida, será poco a poco, porque verás, me parece que eso sería mucho mejor.

-Poco a poco… -repetí perdida, sin tener ni idea de que lo hacía.

-Si querida, y entonces, serás mía. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.

-¿Si qué?

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.

Sonrió y me sentí más perdida, como atrapada en un sueño infinito. Entonces lo escuché, llamándome desde muy lejos, desde otra tierra, otro mundo: "¡Akane!" la voz de mi amado, del dueño de mi corazón.

-Ranma…- susurré.

-Si, ahí viene el príncipe azul –pero cuando dijo esto, su aliento ya rozaba mis labios, y antes de que pudiera decir, pensar, o sentir otra cosa, lo que fuera, él ya me había besado. No sentí el beso, mentiría si dijera que si, solo me quedó el rastro caliente de sus labios perfectos, y el sabor inusitado de lo oscuro, lo absurdo… aquello que no es real, y sin embargo, es más real que todo lo demás.

Algo se desprendió de mi interior, lo pude sentir justo en el centro de mi pecho, a lado de mi corazón, un _crack_. Casi lo pude escuchar, y me dolió, oh si, me dolió como si me hubieran roto un hueso, o tres, o todos. No lo sé con exactitud, pero fue tan fuerte que no pude ni siquiera gritar. Algo que era mío había dejado de serlo. ¿Acaba de venderle algo a ese ser? Caí de rodillas al suelo frío y duro, y antes de desvanecerme, enmudecida por el dolor y el verdadero pánico, los brazos de Ranma me rodearon y su voz grave me llenó los oídos y calmó mi corazón.

-Akane, ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó angustiado, al borde de la desesperación-. Akane, por favor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es? –pero yo iba cerrando los ojos poco a poco, perdiendo la visión de él, de su cabello negro siempre en una trenza, de su rostro tenso, varonil, pero como de porcelana, de sus ojos…-. Perdóname, perdóname, es otra vez mi culpa. Otra vez, no sé porqué soy así, un imbécil –sentí que se levantaba conmigo en brazos-. No te vayas. No vuelvas a hacerme esto… -y siguió hablando, pero ya no escuché.

Había caído en las garras de las tinieblas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo tres**

-Entiendo… -escuché a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, la cabeza me dolía, el pecho me estaba matando, pero no podía abrir los ojos-. Si, ya está hecho… ¿Seguro? –la voz de Ranma. Me había tomado unos segundos reconocerla. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Peor que enferma, y como sumida en una inconsciencia eterna que no podía vencer-. Si, si, eso me quedó claro, ¿pero está seguro que no hay problema con que pase aquí la noche y no en un hospital? –otro silencio, poco a poco, comencé a abrir los ojos-. Gracias, le avisaré cualquier cambio. Adios –y colgó, después escuché sus pasos hacia la habitación.

Mi habitación. La luz de la noche entraba como caricias por las ventanas descubiertas, el dolor en el pecho empezó a mitigar, no sé decir si fue rápido o lento, pero de pronto ya no estaba, solo una leve punzada, casi invisible, y ese vacío extraño… Algo se había perdido. Pero, ¿qué? Ranma entró y para ese momento, ya había olvidado la sensación en el pecho.

No me moví porque aún me costaba trabajo, sentía que estaba recuperándome de una fuerte dosis de anestesia. Se acercó a mi y entonces sorprendido vio que tenía los ojos abiertos y lo observaba desde mi lecho.

-¡Akane! –se sentó a mi lado y pasó una de sus fuertes manos por mi frente, tomándome la temperatura. Luego volvió a profundizar en mi mirada-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… -la pesadez también estaba desapareciendo, lentamente-. Extraña.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No –pero hacía un momento si, ¿cierto? ¿Qué había sido?-. ¿Qué pasó?

Soltó un suspiro pesado, el brillo de la culpa atravesó sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Te desmayaste, supongo que después de haber corrido como lo hiciste, perdiste la fuerza y te desvaneciste.

-Ah.

-¿Ah? –se puso de pie, molesto y casi ofendido. ¿O muy ofendido?-. ¿Qué es eso? ¡Casi me matas de la preocupación, ¿y esa es tu respuesta?

-Fue tu culpa.

Se quedó callado, las sombras bañaban la mitad de su cuerpo, cualquier expresión que tuvo me la perdí. Entonces se acercó a la puerta, pensé que se iría, pero en vez de eso encendió la luz que bañó el cuarto como un torrente de agua. Cerré los ojos rápidamente y me quejé.

-¡Idiota, avísame que vas a hacer eso! –volví a abrir los ojos, él miraba hacia la ventana, preocupado.

A partir de ese momento lo vería siempre preocupado, siempre a un paso de la angustia, del horror.

-Si, fue mi culpa. Otra vez, yo no… -deslizó los ojos del cielo a mi, y se quedó mudo. Repentinamente mudo.

Yo ya había logrado vencer la pereza de mi cuerpo y estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, me sentía mucho mejor, y ligera, demasiado ligera. Lo miré, expectante, pero me topé con un gesto de sorpresa y confusión que lo había dejado boquiabierto.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté-. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –me llevé las manos al rostro, pero no sentí nada extraño-. ¿Qué es? –insistí.

El negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, pero con osada lentitud.

-No lo sé –dijo al fin, acercándose a mi para acabar de rodillas, casi a mi altura-. No sé, hay algo…

-¿Algo? –me asusté, ¿qué era? ¿Una cicatriz? ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado? Al notar mi creciente pánico me tomó de los brazos y se puso de pie junto conmigo, me guió al baño, sin decir palabra, cerró la puerta y me enfrentó al espejo.

Ahora lo veía. Ahí estaba él, con su altura perfecta, y yo delante, tan… Tan bella. Era mi piel, ¿o mi rostro? No lo sé, algo estaba cambiando. Mi rostro parecía más liso de lo normal, y mi piel pálida había adoptado un tono dorado, como ligeramente bronceado, y de alguna manera, mis facciones, nariz, pómulos, mejillas, ojos, labios, todo estaba más delineado, casi…perfecto. Mis brazos parecían de seda a la vista, mi piel más suave que terciopelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunté, alarmada.

Pero él no tenía las respuestas, sólo yo. Recordé de golpe, fue como si me lanzaran un balde de agua helada. El hombre de ojos terribles y belleza absurda, su calor de fuego, su promesa y... el precio. Sí, el precio que debía pagar. Perder la belleza interior por la exterior. ¿Había sido eso? La desesperación me había llevado a aceptar algo así, ¿cierto? Sentí miedo y me tambaleé. Los brazos de Ranma me sujetaron, uno rodeándome la cintura y el otro sin soltar mi brazo.

-¡¿Estás bien?

Dije que si, pero no lo estaba. No, ya nunca más lo estaría. Me llevó de nuevo a mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado, sobre la cama. No podía dejar de verme.

-Basta, Ranma, me incomoda que me veas así –pero, ¿lo decía en serio? No, porque yo anhelaba con cada parte de mi ser que me mirara siempre a mi, sólo a mi.

-Lo siento –desvió los ojos al frente-. Eso sólo que… No sé que es diferente.

-Ranma –alcé una mano y lo tomé del rostro, haciendo que me mirara de nuevo. Volvió a quedar mudo, como si cada vez fuera a ser así-. Estoy bien. No me pasó nada. Ahora quiero descansar, mañana hablaremos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, tomó mi mano sobre su rostro con la suya, parecía que no quería que lo dejara de tocar. Yo no quería hacerlo, por supuesto, pero como él tampoco, lo hice…

Me alejé de él, me puse de pie y, sin poder creérmelo, me sentí grácil.

-Vete –murmuré, acercándome al ropero para sacar mi ropa de dormir. Lo escuché ponerse de pie, y luego cerrar mi puerta tras él.

Me quedé estupefacta. ¿Qué había pasado? La intensidad con la que me miraba, la forma en la que me tomó la mano, su falta de palabras.

¿Era real?

Sonreí, victoriosa, sin siquiera imaginar que eso sólo era el principio, y que aquella victoria no duraría más que un suspiro.

Al día siguiente, me levanté, me duché, y noté cómo mi cuerpo tomaba una forma exquisita sin ser vulgar, mi pecho tenía un tamaño perfecto, mi cintura estaba más delineada, mucho más delicada, mis piernas torneadas, mis brazos delgados, mi vientre, como siempre, plano, pero ahora más femenino, no sé cómo decirlo. Sonreí.

A la hora de vestirme elegí un vestido azul y blanco que se pegaba divinamente a mi cintura, y me hacía lucir como una de esas mujeres de revistas, tan hermosas. Me cepillé el cabello, deliciosamente suave, abundante, controlado, y ¿había crecido? Si, un poco. Al principio sólo fue un poco.

Estaba sonrosada, mis labios sensuales como nunca antes tenían un color parecido al carmín, muy natural, mis pestañas estaban enchinadas y largas como nunca antes. Todo natural, todo mío. No necesité maquillarme en lo absoluto.

Salí del baño y busqué a Ranma. Tenía hambre y me apetecía un buen desayuno. Él jamás cocinaba ni me dejaba a mi hacerlo, claro, así que normalmente comprábamos algo en el camino a la Universidad, o en el peor de los casos, no desayunábamos. Pero ese día sería diferente.

No estaba ni en la diminuta sala, con sólo un sofá y una mesita baja enfrente, ni en el comedor para dos personas, ni en la cocina. Así que, totalmente desprendida del pudor, entré a su habitación. Estaba dormido, se nos haría tarde para variar, pero no me atreví a despertarlo inmediatamente, sino que me quedé muy quieta observando su hermosura, respiraba profundamente y lento, típico del sueño, llevaba sus pantalones beige de dormir, y una camiseta blanca, sin mangas. Sus brazos tan fuertes y marcados me hicieron contener un suspiro.

Me acerqué, me senté a su lado, y lo desperté con una caricia en el rostro tan bello. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, pero no se movió, sino que me miró y la sorpresa regresó a su expresión. En silencio nos miramos, y yo dejé que observara con detalle cada cambio en mi, y que mi nueva belleza lo atravesara hasta el fondo.

Poco a poco se irguió, hasta acabar sentado frente a mi.

-Ranma –dije, y mi voz sonó como campanillas de cristal, casi pude escuchar a su corazón detenerse-. Tengo hambre. Quiero desayunar.

-Bien, sólo déjame darme un baño y vamos…

-¿Vamos? No, no me entiendes. Después de lo de ayer tengo mucha hambre, ¿y sabes qué quiero? Que me prepares tú el desayuno. Nadie más. No quiero comprar un pedazo de pan en la calle, quiero que me hagas algo realmente bueno.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste –me puse de pie, y con mi nueva ligereza de bailarina me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta.

-Akane, tu sabes que yo no me acerco a la cocina jamás. No me da la gana cocinar. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

-Bien, entonces me voy.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó fastidiado, poniéndose de pie. No pude evitar recorrer con los ojos su figura.

-A desayunar por ahí. Tal vez encuentre quien me invite algo realmente delicioso. ¿Tu qué crees? ¿Lo lograré? –y sonreí tan retadoramente como el tono en mis palabras y mis palabras mismas.

Mi primer sonrisa de maldad.

Le di la espalda y salí de su cuarto, pero apenas puse un pie fuera, me sujetó de la muñeca deteniéndome en seco. Lo miré de nuevo.

-¿Estás loca? –ahí estaba de nuevo, un dejo de preocupación, pero había algo más… ¿Qué era? ¿Miedo? Si, un poco. ¿Celos? Oh, si, ahí estaban.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No vas a ir a ningún lado a que nadie te invite nada!

-No me dejas otra opción, Ranma. Suéltame, por favor.

-¡No! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dejaste de conocerme de la noche a la mañana? ¿Se te olvida que no puedes ir a ningún lado sin mi? ¿O al menos sin que yo lo sepa? ¿Tú crees que de pronto voy a dejar que te vayas con un completo desconocido sólo por capricho?

-De que puedo –solté, usando un tono de voz tan nivelado, que parecía impasible-, puedo. No lo olvides. Tu crees que no, pero ya te demostraré que la "irresistible Akane", como me llamaste, no se quedó en Nerima. Está aquí.

Se quedó callado de nuevo, adiós a las palabras, se las había robado. Por un segundo se sintió desorientado, sin saber qué hacer, pues lo había amenazado y él sabía que planeaba cumplir cada una de mis palabras. Antes, tal vez, lo había amenazado con otras cosas, pero nunca así. Nunca en un punto que él no supiera controlar. No me soltaba.

-Suéltame –repetí, calmada, sin hacer esfuerzos por zafarme.

-No vas a salir de aquí sin mi –sentenció. Luego, tragó duro, miró por encima de mi hombro hacia la cocina, y volvió a verme-. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cuatro**

Era gracioso, porque una parte de mi lo disfrutaba. Una parte que iba creciendo cada vez más, ocultando cualquier dolor, escondiéndolo incluso de mi. Pero sí, era gracioso verlo tan confundido, tan celoso, tan al pendiente de mi.

Ese día, en la Universidad, caminando por los pasillos todos notaron que algo había cambiado en mi, aunque nadie pudiera decir exactamente qué. Pero me veían, claro que sí. Hombres y mujeres, a todos los jalaba como una luz, sin embargo, en seguida miraban hacia otro lado, parecían temerle a algo. ¿Me temían a mi?

No lo creo.

Me sentía maravillosamente, a pesar de poder sentir en el fondo de mi alma que estaba cambiando, que comenzaba a pensar de forma distinta, más fría, incluso cruel. "_Ella_ _parece una orca" "Esta otra necesita un nuevo corte, luce fatal" "¿Le faltó sueño, o porque tiene esas ojeras tan espantosas_?"Así podía seguir y seguir todo el día.

Defectos había miles, y todos los detectaba para hacerlos pedazos en mi mente. De todos, menos de Ranma, que al menos ante mis ojos no tenía ningún defecto que pudiera detestar, porque lo amaba con todo y errores.

Él iba tan incomodo a mi lado, sondeando las miradas que se posaban en mi, con los hombros tensos, el cuello duro, los puños cerrados, y más cerca que de costumbre. No podía evitar sonreír ante esto. De pronto me jaló a un lado, abrió una puerta y la cerró en seguida. Miré a mi alrededor, era el baño de hombres, por suerte estaba vacío, pero el olor me desagradó.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Quítate! –estaba entre la salida y yo, como un guardián.

-No. Dame un segundo –se pasó una mano por los labios, la barbilla, lucía realmente estresado. Por alguna razón, aquello me divertía. Normalmente me hubiera sentido preocupada por él, pero ya no así. Ya no era yo. Me di una rápida mirada al espejo encima de los lavamanos, me veía espectacular. De pronto, sentí su mirada de nuevo en mi.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté volviendo a mirarlo, tan apuesto en esa actitud, estaba enojado pero aún no decidía con quién ni por qué.

-Eso mismo quiero saber.

-¿De qué hablas? No me gusta este lugar, Ranma. Apesta. ¡Quítate de una vez!

-Me preocupas –y sí, lo podía ver con la misma claridad que si viera a través de una ventana.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-El desmayo de ayer… No sé, tal vez no deberíamos estar aquí, mejor nos vamos…

-Tienes miedo –le interrumpí, y me observó aturdido.

-¿Miedo?

-De que salga, y todos me sigan viendo como si quisieran devorarme.

-¿Eso te gusta?

-¡Pues claro! ¿A quién no? Ahora quí…

Sentí que me iba hacia atrás, que eran las paredes las que se caían sobre mi, entonces pegué contra la pared trasera, y el cuerpo de Ranma me dejó sin ningún escape. Sus brazos a ambos lados de mi, todo él tan cerca, envolviéndome con su aroma irresistible, y su aliento pegando contra una de mis mejillas. Yo sonreía llena de gozo y prepotencia, mientras que él intentaba controlarse, pues por primera vez había actuado ciego de ¿celos tal vez? Y me había acorralado.

-¿Eso te gusta? –volvió a preguntar, tenía la voz ronca, no me miraba a mi, sino a mi cabello, tal vez a la nada.

-¿No me has escuchado?

Alguien abrió la puerta, un muchacho de tercer semestre creo, nos miró por un segundo, impresionado.

-¡LARGATE! –le gritó Ranma con su voz en los altos niveles de lo imposible. Él pobre alumno se encogió de hombros y en seguida salió de ahí. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, no podía sentir sino gusto, mucho, mucho placer al verlo así.

-Ranma, contrólate, no querrás asustarme y no volverme a ver jamás, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te pasa? –se alejó un poco para verme a los ojos, y al notar mi sonrisa se enfureció aún más-. ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Tú no eres así!

-¿Y cómo soy, según tu? ¿Una fea marimacho? ¿Una boba, poco sexy, que no sabe conquistar el amor de un hombre?

-Ya cállate.

-¿Por qué? ¿No soportas escuchar de mi boca la sarta de idioteces que me dices?

-Nada de eso… -rugió entre dientes, buscando las palabras-. Nada de eso lo digo en serio, Akane.

-Vaya –susurré, intensificando la malicia en mi voz-. No lo dices en serio. Bueno, te creo, porque no podrás decir eso de mi ahora, ¿verdad?

-Ni ahora ni nunca –aseguró, frustrado.

-Claro. Quítate de mi vista, tengo clase y sabes que odio llegar tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? No estamos…

-¿Por qué no estas gritándome? ¿Por qué no me golpeas? ¿Por qué estas tan tranquila, tan sonriente y tan…?

-¿Tan?

-Hermosa.

Lo miré provocadoramente, antes no habría tenido ni idea de cómo hacer eso, pero en ese momento era tan natural para mi ser así, como respirar. Lo vi sonrojarse, pero no movió ni un centímetro su cuerpo. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarme ir, al menos no hasta que todos estuvieran en sus respectivas aulas.

Me había dicho hermosa, me sentía feliz, pero en el fondo, no esperaba menos. ¿No debió ser emocionante después de tanto tiempo de espera? Cuando me lo decía, de inmediato se retractaba, o algo pasaba que parecía haber sido mi imaginación. Pero así, tan directo, me dejó fascinada, pero al mismo tiempo neutra, decidida a no darle muestras de nada.

-¿Quieres besarme, Ranma?

Sus ojos eran mi perdición, mi más secreta obsesión, un tesoro para mi; y el poder ver ahí cada una de sus emociones, el comprobar día a día lo transparente que era, me volvía loca. Ahí vi, que ante mi propuesta, su mente se revolvía, sus sentimientos temblaban. Sentí el temblor que le recorrió los brazos, y el palpitar desbordante de su corazón. Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a mi, sus labios tan magníficos, con los que tanto, tanto había soñado, por fin serían míos. ¿Cómo había logrado eso? ¿El cambio de actitud? ¿Ser así, tan fría? ¿El cambio en mi cuerpo?

Pero, antes de que sus labios siquiera me rozaran, volteé el rostro, dejándolo paralizado, confundido, y dolido por mi repentino rechazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste ayer? –le espeté-. ¿Qué aquí nadie me veía? ¿Qué tu me opacabas y era vergonzoso? –chasqueé la lengua sin perder ni por un instante el sarcasmo-. Lo siento, Ranma, se me han ido las ganas. La verdad es que no me interesa besarte. Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿cierto? Aquí nadie me ve, nadie querría besarme. ¿No crees eso?

Lo escuché respirar furioso, su aliento me quemó la piel, me sostuvo el rostro con una mano, aplicando fuerza pero no demasiada, y me obligó a verlo de nuevo. Sin decir palabra, pero con una ira palpable, me besó. Sin embargo, a la fuerza yo no quería nada, y las cosas a partir de ese momento serían cuando yo quisiera.

Así que, apenas sus labios se posaron en los míos, no dudé en morderlo.

Fue en el labio inferior, y lo hice con saña, sin medirme. Él soltó un lamento y de inmediato se alejó de mi, llevándose una mano a los labios. Me miró entre sorprendido y lleno de coraje, se limpió la herida y vi que había sangre.

Volví a sonreír.

-No me vuelvas a tocar en contra de mi voluntad, Ranma. Se acabaron los mazos y los golpes violentos. Te juro que ahora sí sabré cómo contraatacar.

Y aprovechando que se había hecho a un lado, pasé de largo y salí de ahí, dejándolo despechado, herido en su orgullo de hombre, y completamente anonadado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

Cenábamos juntos, todos los días, a la misma hora, en casa. Uno sentado frente al otro. Anteriormente habían sido buenos momentos, pláticas amenas, sonrisas de ambas partes. Hablábamos de cómo estuvieron nuestros días, de los deberes, de lo mejor y lo peor de las clases. A veces, él solía preguntarme: _Y dime, ¿algún acosador hoy_?

Yo no sabía cómo tomarme eso, ¿era burla? ¿Era genuino interés? ¿Por qué le importaba? Pero eso era antes.

Esa noche él no cenaba, sólo me observaba, con una pierna sobre la otra, los brazos cruzados, la mirada helada capaz de congelar al Sol mismo. Sin embargo, yo hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo, y estaba realmente sorprendida de que me saliera tan bien. Era otra, y todavía ese día, ese primer día, me gustaba. Verlo fuera de sus casillas resultaba todo un espectáculo para mí.

-¿No vas a cenar? –le dije después de dejar mi taza vacía de té sobre la mesa. Al fin dignándome a mirarlo.

No me respondió, siguió imperturbable, asesinándome con esa mirada. Sonreí malévola.

-Parece que me quieres matar, Ranma. Qué descortés de tu parte. ¿A qué se debe?

Frunció el ceño aún más, no cabía duda que sabía por dónde tocar sus fibras.

-¿A qué estás jugando? –preguntó con la voz tensa.

-¿Jugando?

-¡Si, Akane, jugando! ¿No me escuchaste? ¿No me entiendes?

Pero si buscaba una reacción de ofensa o de dolor, no se la di, al contrario, sonreí aún más, como diciendo: _Mírame, Ranma, mira como ya no me afectas_.

-¿Estás enojado? –fingí.

-¡Claro que estoy enojado! ¿Qué demonios pretendías, eh? ¡Incitándome para luego morderme!

-¿Yo te incité? –desvió la mirada apretando con fuerza los dientes-. ¿Quieres decir que tengo ese poder?

-¿Ese poder?

-Si, el poder de incitar a los hombres. ¿De verdad crees que lo tengo?

Era como activar palancas, apretar botones, todo lo sabía ya, lo conocía demasiado bien y en mi nueva yo, no me importaba usarlo todo. Si lo quería enfurecer, ahí estaba, si lo quería tranquilizar, también podría, ¿cierto? Creía que lo tenía todo bajo control.

Lo creía firmemente.

Delante de mi se tensó aún más, toda su piel crispada, su gesto el de un monstruo, un hombre desconocido y a la vez tan endemoniadamente atrayente, que me resultó difícil no lanzarme a él.

-Te hice un pregunta –ahí estaba yo, avivando las llamas, profundizando en sus heridas. Si estaba enojado, lo enojaría más-. ¿Crees que pueda incitar a todos los hombres a besarme?

-¿Qué quieres, Akane? ¿Quieres verme ser lo que nunca te he mostrado que puedo ser?

-¿Es una amenaza?

-¡Es una maldita pregunta! –gritó, exasperado, volviendo a clavar sus ojos de mar en mi.

-¿Qué es lo que puedes ser y no me has mostrado? –qué cambiado estaba, gritándome, estando tan serio, tan atrapado que al no saber qué hacer, se transformaba en algo que no conocía. Y que divertido me parecía-. ¿Ranma?

-Si te acercas a un solo hombre que no sea yo…

-¿Qué? –entrecerré un poco los ojos, con gesto sombrío-. ¿Qué va a pasar?

Me observó desesperado, tan impresionado por mis palabras, por mis reacciones, por todo, que no podía ni pensar, sabía que tenía el estómago hecho un nudo, que su corazón era un tambor de guerra, lo sabía todo. Y sabía que estaba al borde de la ira. La luz del viejo candelabro sobre nosotros lo llenaba de luz y de sombras, lo mismo debía sucederme a mi ante sus ojos. Para mi, él era un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Los voy a dejar irreconocibles –respondió al fin con la voz amarga y dura.

-No –negué con la cabeza suavemente-, no lo harás. ¿Qué hay de tu código y de todo lo que sabes y has aprendido? Además, ¿por qué me dices esto? Pensé que no te interesaba –fue triste, terriblemente triste para mi, porque a pesar de estar gozando con todo lo que podía causar en él, si estaba celoso a tal grado, era por mi cambio, y peor que se pondría cuando fuera aún más hermosa. De no ser por eso, a él seguiría sin importarle.

Estaba viviendo una mentira y era perfectamente consciente de eso. Pero si ya estaba ahí, lo único que podía hacer era disfrutarla, al menos hasta que no pudiera más.

-Pues pensaste mal –contestó con tanta determinación que mi corazón saltó con fuerza y pareció quedarse en suspenso. Mi expresión cambió un poco, por un segundo le demostré lo impactante que sus palabras me resultaban. Después, recordé que sólo era el cambio, sólo porque ahora era mucho más guapa que antes.

-No te creo, Ranma. Es muy tarde para que te crea algo. Ya bastante me has demostrado que no te gusto y no te intereso para nada.

-¿De verdad? –dijo irónico-. ¿Y qué hay de las veces en las que te he demostrado todo lo contrario? ¿Esas no valen?

-No recuerdo ninguna.

Su gesto cambió por la vileza de mis palabras, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, alzó las manos como rindiéndose, pero de pronto las azotó con fuerza en la mesa, haciendo vibrar mis platos vacíos.

-¡¿Qué te parece todas las veces que te he salvado la vida? ¡¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

-¿Me lo estás echando en cara? No tienes por qué, si no quieres salvarme más no…

-¡Suficiente! –soltó fuera de sí, silenciándome-. ¡Deja de voltear las cosas! ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero!

Me puse de pie, imperturbable, alisé mi vestido y le dije que ya no quería escucharlo más, que me iba a la cama. Pero en cuanto pasé a su lado se levantó de la silla, arrastrándola con tal fuerza que ésta se fue hacia atrás y pego en el piso de madera. Me sujetó de una mano, apretándola fuerte entre la suya, tan poderosa. Me acercó hasta que su rostro estuvo a escasos centímetros del mío. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con semejante cercanía?

-Te lo advierto, Akane –sus ojos bailaban sobre mi rostro, pero ardían como dos antorchas, ardían de rabia pura.

-No, Ranma, yo te lo advierto a ti. Si no me dejas ahora, no me voy a detener ante nada.

Y me solté de un jalón, siguiendo mi camino paso a paso, a pesar de querer salir corriendo.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, noté algo más. Mi cabello, lo sentía como una caricia de seda en mi mejilla, en mi cuello, en mi…¿hombro? Me levanté de un brinco acompañado de un ligero mareo, pero no me importó. Corrí como pude al baño y ahí me vi. El impacto casi me derrumba.

Era preciosa. Mi cabello había crecido casi hasta la cintura, y se veía divinamente, lacio, perfecto, moviéndose a la menor provocación. Mi cuerpo era escultural, aún debajo del camisón que llevaba lo pude saber. El mareo se intensificó, sentí que el mundo entero se agitaba violentamente bajo mis pies, pero antes de caer ahí estaba mi príncipe amado, como siempre a tiempo. Listo para salvarme, siempre atento a que nada me hiciera daño, ni siquiera yo misma. Entonces, ¿porqué no llegó a tiempo cuando me encontré con ese ser? ¿Por qué no me salvó de mi misma?

Sus brazos me rodearon, pero yo me sentí demasiado débil y dejé que la fuerza en mis piernas se perdiera por completo. Caí de rodillas, pero muy lentamente porque él me guío, arrodillándose también.

-Por Dios, Akane… -exclamó con la voz en un hilo. Estaba asombrado, era obvio que no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasándome-. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Entonces, ¡_crack_! De nuevo el dolor en el pecho, de nuevo algo me era arrebatado, y una parte vital de mi se perdía. Me llevé las manos al lugar del dolor, ahogué un grito y me encorvé hasta que mi frente topó con su musculoso pecho.

-¡Akane!

-No me muevas –le supliqué, esperando, sudorosa, a que se pasara el martirio.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste? –repetía una y otra vez, pasando sus manos que tan segura me hacían sentir, por mis brazos, en busca de una forma de apoyarme si no me podía mover-. Dios mío, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Qué te está pasando?

Poco a poco, el dolor fue desapareciendo, igual que la primera vez, ni rápido ni lento. Por un segundo me sentí extraña, más fuera de mi.

Un poco más cruel.

Me separé lentamente de él, pero ambos nos quedamos arrodillados.

-¿Estás bien? –¡qué angustia había en sus ojos!

-¿Te gusto más ahora? –debía estar pálida, pero sabía que el color en mis labios, y la nueva insólita belleza en mis ojos, eran suficientes para robarle el aliento a quien se me viniera en gana.

Él no fue la excepción. Me tomó el rostro entre sus manos, con tanta delicadeza que de verdad me sentí de cristal, justo como él me veía.

Delicada, fácil de romper.

-¿Qué te está pasando?

Yo hice lo mismo, mis manos en su rostro de ángel, una parte de lo que era aún gritaba en mi interior.

-Escúchame bien, Ranma. Tienes que irte, tienes que hacerlo ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… -y listo, ahí volvió a dormirse mi parte buena, esa que estaba siendo arrancada de mi poco a poco. Me acerque a él, lo vi contener el aliento, pero me desvié hacia su oído, donde le susurré-: Porque voy a acabar contigo.

Me alejé, ambos sin soltarnos. La forma en la que me miró… Por un segundo no me reconoció. Bien hecho, pensé, date cuenta de una vez. Pero entonces volvió a esa expresión decidida, a esa mirada de invencible.

-Hazlo. Adelante, hazlo. No me voy a alejar, Akane. Tendrías que matarme para que eso sucediera.

Lo solté y me alejé de su agarre, de pronto no me sentí digna de su roce ni de su cercanía.

-Si, tal vez lo haga -aseguré, poniéndome de pie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo seis**

De pie frente a la ventana de mi habitación, y bañada por las sombras de la noche, veía fijamente a la nada. La luz blanca de los faros allá afuera apenas me rosaba la punta de los pies. Pero sabía que mis ojos brillaban. Estaba atenta a las sensaciones que rápidamente iban devorando mi interior, matando a la que solía ser y dejando a mi nueva yo.

Si alguien me hubiera visto, sin duda se habría asustado. Parecía autista. Los brazos sueltos a los costados, el cabello abundante y ligero cayéndome sobre los hombros, sobre mis brazos. Ya no había vuelto a crecer, al parecer ese era el largo adecuado para mi.

Pensaba y sentía. Todo eso había ocurrido por una sola razón, ¿o no? Me la dijo ese ser con rostro de ensueño. Vengarme de Ranma. Pero yo no quería eso. No quería hacerle daño… antes. Mi vieja yo, la llorona, la que todo se lo toma personal y de carácter volátil. Ella no quería dañarlo, pero en ese momento, la hermosa, la controladora, la segura de sí, quería destrozarlo.

Verlo suplicar.

¿Por qué?

-Por años y años de sufrimiento –susurré para mi misma, tan bajo que me costó trabajo escucharlo.

Años y años, así era. Pero, ¿y las cosas buenas?

-¿Qué con ellas? Fue más el dolor, los celos, la inseguridad, que cualquier otra cosa.

Sí, claro, era fácil convencerme de eso en ese estado.

-Ranma… -alcé una mano, tan fina y elegante, y la posé sobre el vidrio de la ventana-. Todas y cada una de las humillaciones, Ranma, todas y cada una te las haré pagar.

* * *

Pasaron unos días sin mucho que contar, todo igual, Ranma celoso, enojado, pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaba que moría de preocupación por mi. Me observaba de reojo, creyendo que no lo sabía, y se quedaba pensativo. Tal vez pensaba en el dolor que me había doblado, o la amenaza que le hice, o en mi belleza que iba en aumento.

Tal vez se sentía inseguro de que lo fuera a dejar definitivamente.

Porque si antes podía, ahora no significaba ningún problema para mi.

El viernes por la mañana, ambos listos para irnos a la Universidad, y recién desayunados (preparó hot cakes con miel y mantequilla), terminé de perfumarme y me asomé desde mi habitación para verlo. Terminaba de beber un gran vaso de leche. Estaba tan serio, como llevaba desde que me encontrara casi inconsciente esa noche.

Serio. Maduro de golpe. Estúpidamente apuesto con su ropa china. Ese día llevaba una camisa blanca y los pantalones negros. Mi corazón latía desbocado, amándolo incontrolablemente. Eso nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar jamás.

De igual forma que mi necesidad por hacerlo pagar tampoco cambiaba.

Salí al pasillo y me acerqué a él, ya no sólo grácil, sino acorde con el viento, con movimientos tan sutiles y delicados que parecía salida de un libro de buenos modales para la nobleza.

Me miró turbado pero boquiabierto, sin moverse.

-No iré a la Universidad hoy –declaré muy campante.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te sientes mal?

-¿Me veo mal? –y di una vuelta que alzó las orillas de mi vestido amarillo hasta los muslos. Lo escuché tragar con fuerza.

-Veo que no –y volvió la mirada azul al frente.

-¿Por qué no me miras? Siempre prefieres ver a otra parte.

-Porque no me gustas –sentenció muy seguro. Sonreí por lo bajo y me incliné hacia él. Llevaba un escote hermoso, ni muy pronunciado ni muy mojigato, era perfecto. Supe que aquello lo ponía nervioso. Tomé su barbilla con la misma delicadeza que él aplicaba en mi para tocarme, e intenté hacer que volteara. Pero de pronto, con un movimiento brusco, alejó el rostro de mis dedos.

-No me toques.

No insistí, sabía de sobra que hacía hasta lo imposible por no caer en mis encantos, pero cada vez se ponía más violento y lo conseguía menos. A mi me encantaba pelear con él, sacar su furia, lo retaba a hacer todo lo que nunca antes había hecho. Gritarme lleno de coraje, pero el de verdad, el que quema las venas. Acorralarme entre las paredes. Decirme que estaba muy preocupado. Tenerlo de mal humor todo el día.

Ese era el Ranma que ni siquiera él conocía.

-Como quieras. Adiós –pasé tarareando por detrás de su silla, llegué a la puerta, giré el pestillo, abrí unos diez centímetros cuando él, de pronto a mis espaldas, cerró de un azotón estirando un brazo por encima de mi cabeza. Giré sobre mis talones, con gesto travieso, para verlo.

Dios, que alto y fuerte.

-¿A dónde vas? –de nuevo la voz que quería fulminarme.

-Por ahí.

-Estoy ¡harto de tus juegos! ¡Harto! –gritó.

-Entonces déjame, vete, ya lo sabes.

-Dime de una buena vez qué es lo que quieres. ¡Dímelo! ¿Me quieres volver loco de preocupación, de celos?

-¿Celos? No, Ranma, todavía no sabes lo que es eso, pero ya te lo mostraré.

¡Pum! Me encogí de hombros, a una velocidad impresionante golpeó con el puño cerrado a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Escuché la madera de la puerta quebrarse. Su respiración se hizo fuerte y pesada.

Le sonreí abiertamente, pero sin un gramo de la antigua Akane, sino que esta era una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-No sabes lo atrayente que me pareces cuando te portas así. Tan enojado. La angustia te atrapa, no sabes qué hacer, cómo proceder y ayudarme. Pero, ¿quién te dijo que necesito ayuda? Estoy mejor que nunca. ¿No lo ves? –y mi voz era moderada, seductora, sencillamente embriagante.

Me miró a punto de soltar sus defensas y caer a mis pies.

-Tu no eres Akane.

-¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? ¿Y por qué no suenas convencido?

Vaciló.

-Ah, ya veo –continué-. Es porque sabes que si lo soy. ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

-Odiarte… -repetí, como reflexionando-. No estoy segura de que eso sea, pero es una posibilidad.

Por su impecable rostro se formó una mueca de dolor inconsolable, pero mi sonrisa no varió ni por un segundo. Me miraba y en seguida desviaba la mirada, un par de veces ocurrió, pero después desistió y me miró fijamente.

-No te voy a dejar ir a ningún lado sola. Dime a dónde piensas ir.

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De ti.

-Entonces está resuelto, vamos a la Universidad, y si no quieres ir, aquí nos quedamos.

-No es tan fácil –alcé una mano y la pasé por una de sus mejillas, con mis dedos recorrí la comisura de su mandíbula, de sus labios, luego la pasé por detrás de su cuello y me acerqué a él.

Se irguió por completo dando un paso atrás, pero yo seguí, y pegué mi cuerpo delgado al suyo tan musculoso, dejé que mis senos presionaran contra su pecho, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un instante.

-¿Qué haces? –me preguntó claramente nervioso.

Intentó alejarme, pero tomé un poco de fuerza y fui yo ahora la que lo azotó contra la pared, para quedar ahora él en medio. Con lentitud, metí mi mano libre debajo de su camisa y recorrí suavemente la dureza de su abdomen, deleitándome con su forma tan bien delineada. Lo escuché soltar un suspiro y en sus ojos apareció la sorpresa. De inmediato me tomó de la muñeca y sacó mi mano. La pérdida de contacto casi me lastimó. Pero sonreí satisfecha por su reacción.

Después alejó también mi mano en su cuello.

-No me toques –repitió.

Me solté, bajó la guardia, volví a intentar tocarlo y de nuevo me lo impidió. El proceso se repitió unas tres veces, él cada vez más desesperado, y yo también.

-¡Ya basta! –explotó, alzando de nuevo la voz. Me quedé quieta, viéndolo con fingida complacencia. No soportaba ser rechazada.

Ya no, nunca más.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Haz lo que quieras! –siguió gritando, tomó sus libros llegando a la mesa en dos zancadas-. ¡Vete a dónde quieras y si no vas a volver nunca, mejor! ¡Ya no me importa!

-¿No te importo más?

-¿Estás sorda? ¿No entiendes las palabras? ¿No entiendes el idioma? –era cruel, y usaba el sarcasmo como un maestro, pero no podía ser mejor en eso que yo.

-Si me lastimo, si muero, si desaparezco, ¿ya no importa? –me mantenía firme, muy tranquila.

Soltó una risa forzada y tosca.

-Si me entero que haces alguna estupidez…

-¿Cómo esta? –y rápidamente me lancé a correr en dirección contraria a la puerta y a él, directo a las ventanas abiertas del comedor. Era una mañana hermosa, muy soleada.

A diferencia del faro del que me lanzaría más adelante, la altura de nuestro departamento no era mucha, vivíamos en el tercer piso, nada complicado para él. Pasó así: adivinó mis intensiones un segundo después de que me echara a correr. Ahogó una exclamación, contuvo el aliento y dejó caer los libros. Cuando estos pegaron contra el piso con un ruido sordo, abriendo sus alas cuadradas en extraños ángulos, yo ya tenía un pie en el marco y él pasaba a lado de la mesa.

Cuando abrí los brazos como un ave libre, ya estaba totalmente en el aire, con todo el vacío de una horrible caída esperándome. Ranma apenas ponía un pie en el marco.

Pero ese segundo de diferencia lo suprimió en cuanto comenzó a caer también. No gritó mi nombre en ningún momento. Me aferró con fuerza entre sus brazos, pegándome a él de nuevo, y me sentí viajando en el pasado, a esos tiempos tan cálidos dónde así era todos los días, pero él no se enojaba conmigo nunca, al menos no en serio, y yo no hacía esas cosas para provocarlo. Jamás.

Me cargó entré sus brazos como un príncipe a una princesa, y cayó suavemente sobre el asfalto, como si pudiera volar, conmigo completamente a salvo. Así, tan cerca de su pecho, escuché la velocidad a la que palpitaba su corazón, y por un instante temí que le fuera a dar un ataque.

Me dejó de pie para enseguida cerrar sus manos sobre mis hombros y agitarme sin ninguna consideración.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡¿Qué intentabas? ¡¿Matarte? –era el vivo rostro de la desesperación, al fin había llegado al límite. Estaba completamente pálido.

-Dijiste que…

-¡Entonces golpéame o insúltame como solías hacerlo, pero nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer esto!

La gente se fue congregando a nuestro alrededor. Algunos habían visto la caída y lucían preocupados, otros se acercaban, indecisos, ante la escena y los gritos, y también por la forma tan violenta en la que me sujetaba. Entre la multitud, llegó mi gran oportunidad de escapar. Dos policías se abrían paso entre la gente, con los mazos bien sujetos en una mano.

-¿Está bien señorita? –preguntó uno de ellos cuando estuvo más cerca de ambos.

Ranma aflojó el agarre y respiró más tranquilo.

-No –dije y entonces mi apuesto prometido me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Me está molestando, por favor, aléjenlo de mi.

-¿Qué? –Ranma no deba crédito, y cuando los oficiales lo tomaron, uno de cada brazo, comenzó a forcejear-. ¡No, eso es mentira! –sin embargo, sabía que de pelear con ellos le iría mucho peor-. ¡Akane!

Di media vuelta, escuchando sus gritos, sus reclamos y explicaciones, mientras me perdía entre la gente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo siete**

Apoyada en el muro desgarbado a lado de la casa de Shampoo, intentaba no caer desmayada por el dolor. De nuevo el _crack_, y esa sensación horrible de algo roto. Respiraba por la boca ruidosamente, con una mano en el lugar del dolor, y mi largo cabello como una cascada a ambos lados del rostro deformado por la agonía.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos pasó, y por suerte nadie me había visto.

Me incorporé. Nerima me pareció una porquería a lado de Tokio. Así pensé en ese momento; que era un pueblo espantoso, pequeño y sucio. El olor de los tallarines me hizo sentir nauseas, sobretodo porque me recordaban a la amazona.

Ahora quería ver qué era ella a lado de mi. ¿Qué era su rostro de porcelana, si la muñeca era yo?

Entré, después de todo tenía que volver pronto, mañana por la mañana a más tardar. No tenía intenciones de visitar a nadie de mi familia ni a ningún amigo. Debía de regresar a lado de Ranma antes de que la angustia de no saber donde estaba lo hiciera cometer una estupidez… Como por ejemplo: buscarme justo en Nerima. Los asustaría a todos y yo no tenía intenciones de eso.

De nada me servía que mi padre y mis hermanas supieran de mi cambio, de nada me servía tampoco torturarlos a ellos con mi nueva actitud. Mi meta estaba clara.

Nadie más debía entrar en mi lista… Aunque Shampoo, bien, ella no me importaba. Ella bien podía ser mi víctima, como yo lo fui de ella tantas veces.

El lugar estaba vacío, comenzaba a anochecer.

-¿Hola? –llamé esperando encontrarme con la anciana o con la insoportable china. Pero no, en vez de eso ahí estaba exactamente por quien venía.

-¿Akane? –preguntó completamente idiotizado, incluso se quitó los lentes, los limpió con su camisa, y se los volvió a poner. Noté que era más alto, algo cambiado.

-Hola, Mousse.

-Pero… Pero ¿qué te…paso?

-¿De qué hablas? –me acerqué, y él rodeó la barra en mi encuentro. Iba a paso lento, pero podía ver su necesidad de correr para acabar con la distancia y comprobar que era yo. Mucho más hermosa que su Shampoo querida.

-Estas… -lo miraba tranquila, pero seductora, tal vez demasiado-. M-Muy bonita –se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada como si algo en la barra le llamara de pronto la atención-. ¿Cómo va todo en la Universidad? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy.

-¿Con Ranma? –tomó un trapo sucio y comenzó a limpiar la superficie de las mesas.

-No. Vine sola.

-¿Ah, si? ¿A ver a tu familia?

-Vine a verte a ti.

Se detuvo en seco, el cuerpo inclinado, las manos tensas. Sonreí, ¡qué fácil era!

-¿A mi? Vaya –rió nervioso, se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz-. ¿Por qué es eso?

Me acerqué de nuevo y posé suavemente mi mano sobre la suya, me miró atónito.

-Necesito algo que solo tú me puedes dar –como roce de seda, mis dedos subieron en una caricia por todo su brazo, hasta llegar a su hombro. Me recargué en el filo de la mesa, astuta y bella, sin apartar los ojos de él.

-Lo que quieras –claro, ¿cómo había sido el trato? _Con un roce todos serán tus perros fieles_.

-Grilletes –dije, alejándome un poco de él, comenzando a rodearlo como el depredador rodea a su presa-. Los mejores que tengas. Irrompibles como… Irrompibles incluso para Ranma.

-Si, creo que tengo algo así.

-¿En serio? –volví a romper distancias, y como una bailarina me interpuse entre la mesa y él para que sintiera su masculinidad conmigo tan frágil y pequeña a su lado. Mi petición era de lo más normal, sólo era una niña, ¿qué daño podía hacer? Eso debía pensar el pobre tonto, no necesitaba sospechas de nadie.

-Si, irrompibles. Pero...

-No, Mousse –coloqué mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para silenciarlo-. No importa. No es nada malo, obviamente.

-Si, obviamente.

Una franja de luz angular se deslizó por piso de madera y luego volvió a desaparecer. En la entrada estaba Shampoo, tan bella como siempre.

-¿Chica violenta… con Mousse?

-Hola, Shampoo –saludé muy cordial. Mousse no movió ni un músculo-. Vamos, no seas grosero, salúdala tú también.

Me hizo caso de inmediato, se alejó y nos dejó solas para buscar lo que le había pedido.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? Tu no ser la misma de antes.

-Qué observadora, Shampoo, como siempre –y resalté las palabras con sarcasmo y burla.

-¿Venir con Arien?

Me reí con descaro y maldad.

-Amazona tonta, ¿qué más te da? ¿Ya me viste? –me acerqué, presumida y con aires de superioridad. Ella me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, llena de envidia, sorpresa, y sí, finalmente, algo de miedo-. ¿Qué vería ahora Ranma en ti? Digo, además de nada.

-Tu ser otra… Ser mala.

-No lloriquees ahora. Me aburres.

-¡¿Cómo…? –lo pensó mejor, furiosa-. ¿Ranma saber de tu nuevo… tu?

-Claro que sabe, vivimos juntos, ¿no sabías?

-¡Él nunca elegirte a ti! ¡Si vivir contigo es porque no tener más opción!

-Muy bien, querida, repítetelo todas las veces necesarias, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Ser oscura, otra! ¡Un ser malvado!

-Si… -me acerqué más, hasta tenerla muy cerca, y dejé que mis dedos juguetearan con las puntas de sus cabellos tan exóticos-. Lo soy, él lo sabe también –y sin previo aviso, haciendo uso de una violencia hasta el momento extraña para mi, cerré el puño y jalé de un mechón con todas mis fuerzas, hacia abajo, hasta hacerla inclinarse ante mi. Gimió e intentó alejarse, iba a soltar su poder titánico, pero yo hablé antes y lo hice con una voz tan helada, que incluso yo me desconocí… y temí-. ¡Te advierto que si tan siquiera piensas en intervenir, o en ir a molestarlo hasta Tokio, no me voy a detener ante nada hasta verte hecha pedazos! ¿Está claro?

-¡Suéltame, chica violenta, o tendré que lastimarte!

-Y si lo haces, Ranma te va a odiar para siempre. Lo sabes, ¿no? -jalé aún más, ella volvió a quejarse. Luego la solté.

Mousse regresó en ese momento, con los grilletes.

-Gracias –le sonreí grácil, y él parpadeó deslumbrado.

-No hay de qué.

-Adiós.

Me giré, destrocé a Shampoo con una mirada asesina y letal, y salí de ahí muy tranquila, llena de gloria.

Ahora que tenía lo que quería, sin siquiera imaginar lo que representaría para mi incluso con esa actitud y esa maldad, comencé el regreso a Tokio, a Ranma, a cometer el peor de todos mis errores.

El acto más atroz e imperdonable de mi vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Ocho**

Llegué cuando ya había anochecido, y el desastre en el apartamento me dejó asombrada.

Sobe la mesa donde compartíamos las comidas había un desastre. Los vasos volcados, uno de ellos roto. Los platos hechos trizas y agua derramada.

La cocina era aún peor. La leche, los condimentos, el arroz, todo regado por el suelo, en la pared, el pequeño microondas hecho trizas en el lavaplatos. En la sala sólo el florero de cristal estaba destrozado.

Mi habitación estaba intacta, y debo aceptar que fue lo primero que corrí a verificar. Después, muy silenciosa, entré a la suya. Una de las cortinas beige había sido arrancada de sus ganchos, fuera de eso, todo estaba bien.

Ahí estaba él, y dormía.

Era como el sueño de un sueño, y quedé embelesada. El efecto que ahora yo tenía en todos, él lo tenía en mi. Se veía tan pacífico, sin rastros del coraje que había hecho, sin lágrimas secas en el rostro bello.

Mi hermoso hombre, mío y de nadie más. ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme? ¿Por qué insisto en hacerte sufrir?

Me descalcé, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, me acerqué a su cama. Lo admiré de cerca, ¿cuántas veces no había deseado verlo así? Su respiración era lenta y profunda, me sentí tentada a acariciarle el rostro suave y tenso a la vez, pero me contuve, y en lugar de eso saqué de un pequeño saco de terciopelo, los grilletes.

Ese era el momento, me dije, ahora o nunca.

La parte buena de mi que aún vivía gritaba en mi interior. "_No lo hagas_" podía escucharla en mi mente, muy, muy hondo. "_Detente, Akane, lo vas a perder para siempre y no puedes vivir sin él. Lo sabes, no puedes_." Mis manos temblaron, y los grilletes emitieron un ligero tintineo. Lo miré expectante, ¿se despertaría con tan suave ruido?

No.

Seguía igual.

Al principio fue muy fácil, su mano estaba relajada a la altura de su rostro; la cabecera era de barrotes de metal (venía con el departamento). Era mejor de lo que esperaba, y mi mente perturbada, malévola, no podía esperar para llevar a cabo su plan. Cuidadosamente, pasé la cadena de los grilletes por detrás de uno de los barrotes, y con la misma precaución cerré el primer brazalete de metal alrededor de su muñeca derecha. Hizo un ligero _click _ y nada más. Lo difícil era la mano izquierda, la tenía a un costado, tendría que alzarla y eso definitivamente lo despertaría, entonces todo habría acabado.

Actúa rápido, me dije, y lentamente me acerqué a su cuello. Dejé que mi aliento rozara su piel deliciosa, y vi cómo se erizaba antes de plantar mis labios y rodarlos desde la comisura de la mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Obviamente esto lo sacó del sueño, dio un respingo y después se quedó muy quieto, respirando con fuerza. En tanto, levanté su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Akane? –preguntó, algo confundido, y en seguida notó que no podía mover el brazo derecho.

Las cadenas hicieron un ruido metálico cuando intentó zafarse.

-¿Qué haces? –volvió a preguntar, pero yo estaba muy concentrada en besarle sensualmente el cuello y alzando su otro brazo antes de que se diera cuenta de mi plan.

Sin embargo, era con Ranma Saotome con quien quería "jugar".

Y tratándose de él, era jugar con fuego.

Se resistió, poniéndose de pronto muy rígido, y deteniendo el camino al que quería llevar su muñeca, pero yo también luché y puse fuerza.

Al principio lo doblegué y su mano volvió a chocar contra la almohada, ahora más cerca de la cabecera y del brazalete restante.

-Akane –llamó con una voz de pronto mortalmente seria, tanto que me obligó a detenerme y a mirarlo directo a esos ojos profundos, como aguas de mar-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pero era más un tono de advertencia.

Casi amenazante.

Mi corazón brincó al comprender que el hombre que tanto me había protegido y que yo tanto amaba, me estaba amenazando. Entonces actué veloz, esa era mi única oportunidad, ya estaba muy cerca de lograrlo.

Sin embargo, ¿alguna vez fui más rápida que él? ¿Alguna vez acerté un golpe sin que él lo permitiera?

¿Alguna vez logré vencerlo?

No, nunca.

Tan rápido que me dejó impactada y con el aire atrapado en los pulmones, movió la mano libre para sujetar la mía. ¡Qué rapidez! Y entonces, en contra de todo lo que pude haber imaginado, fue él quien me esposó al brazalete restante.

Las llaves estaban en el saco de terciopelo, en el suelo, aún era posible liberarme, pero esa esperanza quedó atrás cuando, con su brazo ahora definitivamente libre, me apretó a su cuerpo escultural, duro como piedra, y me giró para colocarme del otro lado de la cama.

Pensé, por un segundo, que cualquier que nos viera pensaría que éramos una hermosa pareja de enamorados, charlando plácidamente en la cama, uno al lado del otro.

Me quedé en blanco, intentando procesar los sucesos. Mi mano derecha había sido apresada, igual que la suya, y las llaves estaban cerca de él, no de mi.

Las sombras de la noche, la luz azul de la luna entrando por la ventana descubierta, todo eso lo transformaba ante mis ojos en un dios. Un hombre imposible.

Se quedó quieto un momento, mirando el techo, boca arriba. Tranquilo. Luego volteó el rostro para verme, y la tristeza que reflejaba me dejó sin palabras.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer, Akane? –la suavidad en su voz, su forzada calma, me asustaron.

Ahí lo supe.

Había llegado al límite.

Me quedé muda, incapaz de pensar en nada, incapaz de hacer fluir las palabras de ese nuevo yo tan despectivo y cruel. Hermosa o no, maldita por dentro o bella, él podía contenerme en un suspiro, podía robarme las ideas, y aplastar todo mi ego.

-¿Ibas a forzarme? -¡Dios, la forma en la que lo decía! Fingiendo, claramente, que estaba tranquilo cuando por dentro reventaba. ¡Y yo lo sabía, porque si se esforzaba por permanecer relajado, no lo hacía en lo absoluto por ocultar la furia en su interior, emanando como olas de fuego!- ¡Akane! –volvió a jalar mi atención, ya que yo estaba comenzando a estar realmente temerosa de la ira que dejaba fluir-. Te hice una pregunta. ¿Ibas a forzarme?

No existía una sola palabra en el mundo entero, que yo pudiera responder.

-¿Me ibas a obligar a hacerte el amor? –sentí un nudo en la garganta, grande como un puño de acero-. Prácticamente, pensabas violarme, ¿cierto?

¡Si, Dios mío, eso quería! ¡Eso quería! ¿En qué me había convertido?

Tragué con fuerza, mirándolo aterrorizada, pero no sólo por su reacción ni por el estallido que veía venir, sino por mí. Estaba asustada de mi misma.

-Esto –continuó, alzando la muñeca atrapada y por lo tanto, alzando también la mía-, es de Mousse. ¿Fuiste a Nerima? –silencio-. ¿Cómo lograste que te lo diera? ¿Lo robaste? –nada.- ¿Se lo pediste, verdad? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo conseguiste que ese idiota te diera una de sus preciadas armas? ¿Eh? –no podía hablar, no podía creer en lo que me estaba transformando, ni lo que había causado en él-. Te estoy hablando, maldita sea. ¿Te acostaste con él, o lo obligaste como pensabas hacerlo conmigo?

Exploté.

-¡Yo no necesito obligar a nadie! ¡Sabes perfectamente que todos darían lo que fuera por estar conmigo!

Y entonces, haciendo uso de la misma velocidad y de una fuerza que siempre estuve segura de que jamás, jamás usaría contra mi, deslizó su mano libre por la curva entre mi cuello y hombro, y cerró el puño en mi nuca, alrededor de mis cabellos de seda, tirando de ellos y al mismo tiempo atrayendo mi rostro al de él.

-¡Yo no! –me gritó en la cara, y la furia en sus ojos… ¿Cómo puedo describir eso? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin sentirme despojada hasta de mi alma, y acuchillada por el dolor?-. ¡Yo no quiero estar contigo, Akane! ¡NO QUIERO! ¿Y lo sabes verdad? –preguntó moderando la voz, pero sacando ácido en cada una de sus palabras-. Lo sabes, y por eso pensaste en obligarme, porque así sería la única forma de lograrlo.

-¿Por qué? –quise saber, con un hilo de voz-. ¿Por qué tu no?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

-Qué cruel eres.

-¡¿Yo soy cruel? –soltó una risita cansada-. ¿Quieres saberlo si o no? –no, iba a decir, no quiero saberlo Ranma, porque sencillamente no lo soportaré, porque no lo soporto. Tu rechazo es el filo que me mata lentamente, es lo que me lleva a hacer tantas estupideces, es el peor de todos los castigos. Pero no pude decir nada de esto, porque él continuó en seguida-. Te odio –casi pude escuchar a mi corazón quebrarse, el dolor fue mucho peor que ese que sentía al perder una parte más de mi belleza interior-. Es por eso Akane, porque te odio. No quiero que me toques, ¡no quiero que respires junto a mi!

-Mientes -¿esa era mi voz? ¿Por qué salía tan quebrada, tan frágil?

-No. Y esto… -su respiración vibró-. Esto que estuviste a punto de hacer… No te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

-¿Entonces, por qué? ¡¿Por qué me salvas cada vez que algo malo va a pasarme? ¿Por qué me salvaste cuando salté por la ventana?

Por un instante fugaz, como el flashazo de una cámara, o un relámpago en el cielo, creí ver que flaqueaba. Lo vi dudar. Vi como su coraza de hombre cruel, de hombre que odia, se rompía como fino cristal.

Pero en seguida eso desapareció, como si lo hubiera imaginado.

-No quiero más recargos de conciencia. No dejaría que nadie se matara, que nadie sufriera. No es por ti, lo haría por todos –si antes de que lo arruinara de esa forma, si antes de hacerlo madurar tan rápido y después destrozarlo pedazo por pedazo, era malo para mentir… Ahora era un maestro.

-Ranma… -llevé mi mano libre a su mejilla, pero soltó mis cabellos para detenerme antes de poder tocarlo. ¡Cuánto dolor, cuanta rabia había en sus ojos de zafiro, y todo por mi maldita culpa!-. Me hubieras dejado morir en Jusenkyo.

-No –negó suavemente con la cabeza-. Me hubiera muerto yo.

Solté un lamento, casi ni me di cuenta, estaba llorando a mares, y él parecía seco por dentro, muerto. ¡Yo lo había matado! ¡Yo y mi intento desesperado por tenerlo a la fuerza!

Como si hubiera podido; en ningún momento hubo esperanzas de eso, ¿por qué entonces creí que sí? ¿Qué era yo?

Se irguió, alejándose de mi, y la repentina ausencia de su cercanía me hirió. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama para inclinarse y tomar el saco de terciopelo. Sacó la llave y abrió sólo su brazalete. Se puso de pie y me miró, pero por suerte me perdí de la mirada que me estaba lanzando, porque una vez más las sombras lo abrazaron. Pero si vi que dejó la llave en su buró, al que no podía llegar, sin embargo, de haber tenido posibilidades de poder alcanzarla, las rompió todas al alejar el mueble de la cama, hasta pegarlo a la pared contraria.

-¡No me puedes dejar aquí! –le exigí, asustada, indigna, con el orgullo roto y el terror profundo de haberlo perdido para siempre, calando hasta mis huesos.

-¿Quieres ver?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Nueve**

Pensé que me iba a dejar encadenada ahí por largo tiempo, incluso lo desee. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo horrible que era, de la bestia que había quedado en mi interior, y si por una parte, esa parte oscura, no me importaba, por aquella que jamás moriría ni siquiera al venderla en un pacto, me estaba muriendo.

Me odiaba a mi misma.

Él no se fue, aunque debió de hacerlo. Salió de su habitación y me dejó encerrada ahí una hora, pero al cabo de ese tiempo volvió. Y a pesar de la pálida luz de la noche, noté su expresión de angustia, la blancura en sus mejillas, y el ligero pero perceptible temblor en sus manos.

Recargó la espalda en la puerta cerrada y se deslizó hasta el suelo soltando un suspiro fuerte que me hizo sentir mil veces peor. Pasó sus fuertes manos por sus negros cabellos, tan frustrado, como buscando algo. ¿Palabras? ¿Soluciones? No las había, ¿cierto? No quedaba nada de mi.

-Tu eres Akane –dijo de pronto, y con su voz profunda se me erizó la piel-. ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo eres?

-Lo soy –la muñeca ya me dolía, el brazo comenzaba a entumirse, pero eso era apenas una mísera parte del castigo que merecía por mi gran error.

-Tan hermosa –continuó, como si no me escuchara-. Demasiado. No es natural. Tengo miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Si antes… si antes era difícil y una pesadilla… -volvió a guardar silencio, yo no entendía nada, pero temía que se me salieran las palabras de mi alma negra y arruinara el hecho de que al menos me hablara-. ¿Akane?

-¿Si?

-¿Te acostaste con Mousse? ¿Te has acostado con alguien?

-No, Ranma. Nunca.

-No podría soportarlo, ¿entiendes? Tienes que decírmelo ahora que todavía hay tiempo.

-¿Tiempo de qué? –su voz era inestable, subía y bajaba, no dejaba de mover las manos a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo permanecía estático. Tenía las rodillas flexionadas y los codos sobre éstas, pero no paraba de tocarse la frente, los labios…

-De no volverme loco. Me vas a volver loco, estoy seguro.

-Te dije que te fueras, que me dejaras. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-¡Dime cómo! –alzó la voz a medias, no me miraba y yo no podía dejar de verlo.

-Empiezo a comprender cómo detener esto.

-Qué bien, Akane, porque yo no tengo ni idea de qué está pasando desde un principio. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? De pronto te encontré semiconsciente y luego eras hermosa. Y cada día más y más.

-Así ya no podrás quejarte de eso. Ya no soy la poco sexy, marimacho, nada atractiva chica que tanto detestabas.

Y entonces me miró, fue como si una mano invisible que saliera de mi lo jala de la barbilla para voltear bruscamente. Me quedé muda ante la intensidad de sus ojos azules. Se puso de pie y subió a la cama gateando, como un feroz felino de caza, apoyándose en sus brazos como de acero, que con cada movimiento marcaban cada uno de sus músculos. Yo estaba sentada con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada, y él se colocó encima de mí, con ambas piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera, pero sin dejar caer su peso. Luego tomó mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos, con tanta ternura, que a pesar de la oscuridad que me comía por dentro, sentí unos terribles deseos de soltarme en llanto de nuevo.

Llanto del más lastimero arrepentimiento.

Ya no quería herirlo. Ya no podía soportarlo.

-¿Crees que te detestaba?

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que no es verdad?

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, con un gesto de agonía que me hundía en la desesperación.

-Jamás. Jamás, Akane. Fui un estúpido, soy demasiado estúpido. Siempre con miedo, a la defensiva. A todos en la Universidad los amenacé con que no se te acercaran, ¡nunca!

-¿Qué?

-Pero no todos me hacían caso, y entonces tenía que controlarme, como nunca antes había experimentado en mi vida, para no hacerlos pedazos. Sin embargo, el que tú les dirigieras la palabra, que les permitieras caminar a tu lado, acompañarte en la cafetería, en la biblioteca… Me sacaba de mis casillas, Akane.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté apenas creyendo sus palabras, inundada por su tono sincero y su voz que era la más bella de todas las melodías.

-Porque, cuando te tuve en mis brazos, creyendo que habías muerto, algo en mi murió. Algo se desgarró con un dolor tan real que casi me vuelve loco en ese momento. No vi futuro si no era contigo, sencillamente no podía concebir el hecho de que tu estuvieras muerta y yo vivo. El sólo pensar en los siguientes minutos, en que faltaban horas para el siguiente día, y en que tendría que vivir esas horas con ese maldito dolor, me desequilibraron. Dejé de ser el mismo. Aún cuando volviste a mi, yo ya había cambiado. Ya no me entró en la cabeza, aún ahora, que pudieras dejarme. No es una posibilidad, Akane, para mi no hay más. Si me dejas…

-Ranma –alcé mi mano libre, de nuevo hacia su mejilla tersa y morena-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por cobarde. Porque ni la muerte, ni las heridas, ni el dolor físico, me asustan tanto como tu rechazo –me quedé sin palabras, y habría dado todo lo que quedaba en mi para haber tenido el poder de detenerme, de no herirlo más, de no ansiar su sufrimiento. Sí, lo habría dado todo, pero en ese momento ni siquiera la oscura Akane tenía el valor de romperle más el corazón, a un príncipe roto como él.

Por primera vez, Ranma se estaba abriendo delante de mi con una desesperación y a la vez una calma, que me aturdieron, me dejaron impactada y rebosante de felicidad.

¡Me quería, sin duda alguna, me quería!

Pero me asustaba también.

-Los insultos… -murmuré.

-¡Por idiota, Akane! Porque al imaginar que me podías dejar por alguien más, me asustaba tanto, tanto que era terror puro, escalando desde mis piernas, clavándose en mi corazón, que sólo se me ocurría lastimarte. Miedo, siempre el miedo.

-Ranma… ¿Me amas?

Se quedó callado, profundizando en mi mirada con una fuerza absorbente e irresistible. ¡Qué hombre! ¡Tan fuerte, tan maduro, tan bello en todos los sentidos!

-Te amo. Te amo así, tan distinta, tan no tú, tan peligrosamente hermosa. Te amo a pesar de haberte perdido, a pesar de tu asqueroso intento por tenerme. Quisiera no amar a esta nueva Akane, pero sencillamente no puedo. Está tu esencia en todo lo que haces, eres tú y a la vez no, y yo soy tan idiota que te seguiría amando así me hicieras pedazos. Pero… -mi corazón se detuvo, ¿o se había detenido desde antes, cuando sin un solo ápice de duda y temor me confesó todo eso?-. También amo a la que eras antes, la amo tanto que me desgarra el alma ya no verla. Necesito todo lo que eras, Akane, tus rabietas, tu inocencia, tu inmadurez. Antes eras niña y mujer, y yo me desvivía por estar contigo cada segundo; ahora eres mujer y monstruo y…

Se quedó callado, aún con sus manos en mi rostro y yo, sin haberme dado cuenta, había dejado su rostro para posar mi mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su valiente corazón.

-¿Y? –lo incité con la voz temblándome de pánico, ¡pánico de que me dejara, de que sus siguientes palabras fueran una despedida!

-Y no puedo vivir sin ti, me has hecho adicto a cada cosa que haces, a pesar de no aprobarlo, a pesar de que me mata que no seas la de antes y no entender por qué, y de que sé, porque lo sé Akane, que sólo cambiaste para vengarte de mi, soy incapaz de dejarte. No puedo, no sé qué hacer. Me tienes en tus manos. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para salvarte?

-¿Salvarme? –y sentí de pronto como las primeras lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos para rodar como diamantes por mis mejillas. La vieja Akane, esa que aún no terminaba de ser arrancada de mi, sufría de una terrible tristeza.

-Sí, llora. No lo soporto, pero tampoco tu frialdad. Llora, y dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer para salvarte de ti misma?

Con sus dedos me limpió las lágrimas, pero brotaron más y más. Estaba aterrada, y temblaba debajo de él, temblaba ante su mirada comprensiva, de hombre poderoso, de hombre que sabe lo que hay que hacer y no le teme a la tempestad. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

Nada.

Cerré mi puño sobre la tela de su camiseta, sintiendo a través de ésta la dureza de su pecho, e intenté respirar porque de pronto me parecía lo más difícil y doloroso. Yo sabía qué debía de hacer para salvarme. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía y estaba aterrorizada como nunca antes en toda mi vida! Y no por mí, oh no, jamás por mí. Sino por él, porque después de todas sus palabras, ahora más que nunca sabía lo mucho que iba a lastimarlo con la maldita solución a mi increíble estupidez.

-Akane, dímelo. Dímelo porque ya no puedo seguir viendo cómo te mueres por dentro. ¡Dímelo! ¡Hare lo que sea, lo que sea, sólo confía en mí! Dímelo…

-Mátame.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Diez**

-No –alejó sus manos de mi rostro, pero se quedó quieto. Podía sentir el desenfrenado y herido palpitar de su corazón entre mis dedos-. Esa no puede ser la solución. No.

-Si –insistí envuelta en lágrimas ardientes-. ¡Si es, Ranma, esa es la única solución! ¡Escúchame!

-¡No!

-Me dijiste que confiara en ti…

-Pero no para esto, nunca para esto. ¿Qué no escuchaste todo lo que te dije? ¡¿No entiendes que ese dolor me va a volver loco? ¡Literalmente loco, Akane, lo sentí en Jusenkyo, únicamente gracias al milagro de que volviste a la vida no enloquecí! ¡Pero lo sentí!

-Ranma, ¡no me estás escuchando! ¡No puedo detenerme! Tienes que hacerlo. Hazlo, hazlo ahora, aún hay tiempo –me solté en lamentos, un llanto imparable, lleno de miedo y angustia. Él volvió a inclinarse hacia mi y esta vez me envolvió en sus brazos, en el más hermoso abrazo que me había dado jamás.

-Nunca. Nunca –susurraba meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás conmigo en brazos.

-¡Voy a lastimarte, Ranma! Cometí un error tan terrible, fui tan estúpida, y ahora eres tu mi víctima. No me puedo detener. ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

-Ya te lo dije, prefiero eso a dejarte. Y ahora más, prefiero ser el blanco de tu vileza a hacerte daño. ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?

-No, no, no –repetí incansablemente, ahogándome en mis propias lágrimas. La Akane dulce, lo que quedaba de ella, era tan fuerte en ese momento que había dejado atrás a la malvada y cruel. Al menos por ese lapso-. Mátame, Ranma, si me amas ¡tienes que hacerlo!

-Ya. Ya, tranquila, debe haber otra solución –pero entonces caí en la cuenta, ¡cómo temblaba mi hombre de fuego y hielo! Su voz, si aliento, todo su imponente cuerpo-. Debe haberla, debe haberla…

-¡Estúpido! –rugí alejándolo de mi con un empujón que no significaba nada ante su fuerza, pero al menos lo separé-. ¡Estúpido mil veces, Ranma! ¡¿Me vas a dejar pudrirme por dentro? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡¿Qué no ves? ¡¿No ves que ya estoy agonizando? ¿Y si para mañana no queda nada de la que era antes? Ya estaré muerta. ¡Ya estoy muerta! ¡¿Cómo puedes negarme esto? –y dejándome arrastrar por la angustia de mi llanto, y por la locura de mi situación, me descontrolé. Moviendo mis piernas lo obligué a quitarse de encima, y me puse a tratar de zafar mi muñeca del brazalete de irrompible acero, con tanta desesperación que me iba asustando más y más. Gritaba y lloraba todo al mismo tiempo, pero nada de eso podía asimilar. Jalaba de mi brazo, hiriéndome la muñeca, la mano apresada, con cada intento.

-¡Basta! –me gritó lanzándose a mis brazos para detenerme-. ¡Te haces daño!

Pero yo luché en su contra, cortándome la piel con el filo del grillete, y viendo, pero no sintiendo, la sangre brotar hasta la almohada blanca.

-¡Maldita sea, Akane! –exclamó saltando de la cama con una agilidad asombrosa y regresando a mi en un parpadeo, con la llave. Sin perder tiempo, abrió el brazalete que me acorralaba pero yo seguí pasmada en mi llanto, en mi furia y miedo.

Me levante, sin siquiera hacer caso de la sangre, de sus ojos preocupados hasta los límites de la razón. Intentó detenerme, pero yo fui más rápida y me deslicé de su agarre por un centímetro. Corrí rodeando la cama hacia el pasillo, y él se levantó como un rayo detrás de mi. Me sujetó de la cintura, atrapando mis brazos, apenas puse un pie en el área de la sala.

-¡No! –le grité fuera de mi por completo, e intentando liberarme de su poderoso agarré.

-¡Ya, basta! ¡Detente!

-¡Si no haces nada tu, lo haré yo!

Con gran fuerza me hizo girar sobre mis talones, volvió a sujetarme pero ahora nada más de un brazo, yo estaba histérica, pensando únicamente en la cocina, en los chuchillos en la cocina, y en el escape que me ofrecían con sus sonrisas heladas. Pero entonces vi la otra mano de Ranma, alzado por encima de su cabeza, y descendiendo rápidamente… hacia mi rostro.

La bofetada pareció dejar el mundo entero en silencio.

Mi mejilla derecha ardió como fuego, como si me hubieran golpeado con acero al rojo vivo. Mis largos cabellos ocultaron la sorpresa hueca que tenía en los ojos y en la boca abierta. Toda mi cara había girado con el golpe, y me quedé así, paralizada y anonadada, intentando asimilarlo.

No había puesto ni un cuarto de su fuerza, prácticamente no había aplicado fuerza, pero a mi me ardió y dolió tanto por la perfección de mi piel. Y como mujer perfecta, debía ser extremadamente frágil para así llamar a todos los hombres a la necesidad de protegerme. Poco a poco fui incorporando el rostro, y busqué con mis ojos ennegrecidos por las lágrimas y por la maldición de mi alma, los azules como lagunas de él.

Estaba pálido, pero inmutable. _No_, me decía su expresión dura, _no me arrepiento, Akane_. La histeria había pasado, me sentía caer poco a poco dentro de mi otra vez.

Debía hacer algo, porque la Akane oscura estaba volviendo a emerger de las profundidades, la sentía como se siente un escalofrío recorrer la columna.

-Perdóname –me dijo, pero llevando el control todavía-, pero no me dejaste opción –si, lo sabía, pero también sabía que con histeria o sin ésta, la única solución seguía siendo mi muerte.

-Ranma… -murmuré, aferrándome lo más que podía a lo que quedaba de mi-, te necesito.

-Aquí estoy.

-No, no. No entiendes, necesito que hagas esto por mi.

-Si vuelvo a escucharte decir algo así… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Dímelo ya! –me sacudió, y yo lo sentía tambalearse entre la calma aparente y la impotencia.

Me llevé ambas manos al pecho, pero no había dolor ahí, como esa mañana y como todas las malditas mañanas, sino era algo más profundo, más terrible: el darme cuenta de mi error, de la pesadilla a la que nos había introducido por egoísta e idiota.

-Quiero que me dejes –le dije, perdiendo fuerza en las piernas, pero él me sostuvo y una vez más, como aquel día, se arrodilló a la par conmigo-. Dame eso Ranma, y yo…

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Me lo recompensarás?

-S-Si.

-¿Cómo?

-Salvándote de mi, ¿cómo más?

Suspiró, otra vez, ¿cuántas veces lo había hecho en esos últimos días, tan cargado de preocupaciones? Su aroma… qué tontería recordar eso ahora estando en una situación tan gris y deprimente como aquella. Pero su aroma me hacía sentir en casa, sujetaba a la antigua Akane y se negaba a dejarla ir. Olía a lluvia y a noche.

Me tomó de la barbilla, y creo que todo comenzó a ir muy lento desde ahí. Como en las películas, de alguna manera irreal, como todo aquello, así me lo pareció. Sus ojos, de los cuales no me canso de hablar, eran el núcleo de toda la magia, la magia real, su rostro, su piel, su expresión, la luz de mi vida. Entonces lo supe, lo sentí como se siente el viento cantando alrededor de los oídos, como algo papable. Estaba ahí, quien sabe desde hacía cuanto. Tal vez desde siempre.

-Akane, ¿es que no te he demostrado una y mil veces, que no ha nacido quien me pueda vencer? –y en cierta forma, ahí estaba la ironía, y también lo supe.

-Ranma… -logré decir, pero no me salió la voz, y de haber sucedido, no pude escucharla.

En la esquina de la sala, a lado de las ventanas, estaba él.

Tan hermoso y poco humano como la primera vez que lo vi.

-Te equivocas –dijo con su voz de terciopelo y sueños, mi amado prometido se quedó helado mientras yo veía fijamente sobre su hombro al dueño de mi belleza interna-. Nací mucho, mucho antes que tu.

Ranma volteó, fuerte, lento, letal para mis ojos, para ver a ese dios griego con todo su porte de imposible de pie en nuestra sala, bajo nuestro techo, regresando por… ¿mi? ¿Y había llegado la hora?

Un parpadeo, ¿o menos? Ranma ni siquiera acababa de asimilar la presencia repentina de ese ser, cuando ya estaba frente a nosotros, porque no era rápido, no, era algo que iba más allá. Escuché a mi hermoso hombre de ojos azules contener el aliento.

-¡No! –grité, ¿o no lo hice? ¿Lo pensé? ¿Por qué se había acercado a Ranma y no a mi? ¿Qué no era yo lo que ese hombre quería?

El ser divino alzó una mano y atrapó el cuello de mi prometido, pero es que era imposible ver sus movimientos, era como la luz. Ranma sujetó al tipo de la muñeca e intentó liberarse, pero ya lo sabía, lo vi en su forma de mirarlo, era imposible librarse de él.

-Es hora de que te vayas –le susurró con el veneno de una serpiente-. Y creo que te quiero para mi, por haberte robado el corazón que me pertenece –lo vi, ¡lo vi y no pude moverme del terror! Su mano libre colocándose a la altura del estómago de Ranma, presionando un poco contra su piel, y separase de nuevo.

Una milésima de segundo, lo que dura un suspiro, y el ser perfecto ya no estaba.

Ranma me miró, fue un instante atroz debo confesar, porque nada me había asustado tanto en toda mi vida como la mirada de auxilio que me lanzó en ese segundo, antes de caer al suelo con un ruido sordo, abrir la boca y comenzar un desesperado intento por conseguir aire.

No le llegaba a los pulmones.

Se estaba ahogando.

* * *

Hola! Me voy de vacaciones unos días, no tardo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo doce

Estuve en este desolado, seco, y ardiente desierto rojo, por una semana. O quiero pensar que fue una semana. Ahí no hay tiempo, no hay sombra, ni noche, ahí todo es rojo, todo es arena. Si miraba hacia arriba, no había cielo, sino una enorme bóveda de piedra roja, tan alta como el cielo mismo, pero de roca. Y no había Sol ni Luna, ni estrellas, pero si un asfixiante calor que me quemaba los hombros, la espalda, las mejillas.

No existía forma de contar las horas, pero yo lo hice por experiencia, esa que queda grabada en el cuerpo y en la forma de sentir los días inconscientemente. Bien, ahí era muy consciente de eso. Era de lo único…no. Había algo más.

Akane.

La había perdido, no recordaba cómo ni por qué, pero el corazón me lo decía a gritos. Para variar había sido mi culpa, no podía detenerme, yo era siempre su verdugo, su nube negra, el que le cambió la vida para mal mientras ella simbolizaba todo lo bueno para mí, una luz a la que era adicto. Por eso no la dejaba ir a pesar de ser lo mejor. Una vez más, Akane estaba en problemas graves, por mi maldita culpa.

Pero ¿cómo? Durante todo ese tiempo no me pude preguntar otra cosa; escarbaba en mi memoria desesperadamente, buscaba en mis sueños cuando el agotamiento me vencía. ¿Qué hice esta vez? ¿Quién se atrevió a quitarla de mi lado? ¿O fui yo quien la alejó?

Me detuve, las piernas me temblaban de un cansancio que no conocía hasta el momento, y me dejé caer de rodillas. No tenía sombra, pero aún así la busqué. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, pero de nuevo me lo pregunté. Mis dedos estaban manchados del rojo de la arena, y vibraban.

_Ranma_…

Alcé la vista, ahí estaba de nuevo, la voz de mi amada, la había escuchado por lapsos, cortos y largos, durante toda mi eterna caminata que no parecía llevar a ningún lado. La primera vez que lo escuché fue para despertar ahí, y quedé tan sorprendido que ni las palabras ni los pensamientos surgieron para nada.

-¡Akane! –volví a gritar, una y otra vez, hasta desgárrame la voz había dicho su nombre-. ¿Dónde estás? –me pregunté en voz baja, qué dolor y qué maldita pena el no recordar nada.

_Ranma_…

Ahora si me sorprendí, nunca había sido uno después del otro. ¿Eso quería decir que estaba más cerca? Me puse de pie, tambaleándome.

-¡Akane!

-Ya, ya, ya por favor –dijo una voz a mis espaldas, sarcástica, seca. Giré en seguida y me topé con un hombre que me pareció familiar y me robó el aliento. Su extraña hermosura, tan perfecta, me asustó hasta lo más hondo, y yo jamás había sentido miedo de ningún enemigo. Si, supe que era mi enemigo, el peor de todos porque irradiaba esa maldad pura sin motas de luz, sin alternativa. Pero, ¿quién era y porqué me parecía tan conocido?

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto me aburre esa pregunta? –se rió, ¡y qué risa! ¿Era armoniosa o tan subnormal que parecía una pesadilla?- Milenios, Saotome, milenios escuchándola.

Sentí desconfianza, ganas de retroceder cuando eso jamás me había pasado por la mente, pero es que a él, o a _eso_, no lo entendía en lo absoluto.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Si –sonrió-, eso está mejor –extendió los brazos a los lados, en un ademan de señalarlo todo-. ¿Te gusta? Lo hice para ti.

_Ranma_…

Mi corazón di un vuelco.

-Tú la tienes –supe de pronto, tan seguro que me cimbró el cuerpo entero.

-¿A quién?

-No intentes mentirme.

-Oh, Saotome, si yo intentara mentirte, créeme, no te darías cuenta. No hay nada en todo el Universo que haga mejor que mentir.

_Ranma… por favor, Ranma_…

-Akane, ¡tu la tienes! ¡Tu…!

-¡AKANE ES MIA! –gritó de pronto y el mundo entero, el cielo de roca, mi alma confundida, todo tembló con brutalidad, y por un instante tan veloz que creí imaginarlo, todo ardió también.

Su furia era el infierno.

-¡Devuélvemela! –grité después del pesado silencio que se hizo entre ambos, superando mi miedo.

-¡Tú, imbécil, la lanzaste a mis brazos! ¡Tú, me la entregaste! –me señaló con un largo y fino dedo, de piel muy blanca, y yo sentí aquella culpa que dejaba caer sobre mis hombros como algo natural. Tenía razón, de alguna manera, ¡siempre había sido yo!

¡_Ranma! ¡Te lo suplico…_!

-¿Dónde está? –pregunté con dificultad.

-Ah, bien, te lo mostraré, porque antes de comenzar a torturarte para toda la maldita eternidad que te queda conmigo, quiero que sepas el porqué de mi odio hacia ti. No creas que yo los odio a todos, Ranma, porque no es así. Yo amo al hombre, ¡a todos los hombres y mujeres! Pero tú, maldito malnacido, tú me quitaste a la única mujer a la que he amado en mi vida.

-¿Akane?

-¿Akane? –me arremedó burlonamente-. ¡Por supuesto, imbécil! ¿Quién más podría ser?

Y de pronto, juntó las manos en un aplauso y el desierto entero, ¡desapareció! En un instante, fue tan veloz que no hubo ni temblores, ni mareos, ni tiempo para parpadear. Ahí y estaba, y de pronto ya no. Ni la arena, ni el calor, nada. Sólo el cielo de piedra seguía constante.

El lugar donde de pronto aparecimos era como una gran sala de piedra. Tan grande como el _dojo_ Tendo cinco veces. Y no había nada más que rocas, pilares y paredes, pero ni un solo mueble, ni una sola luz que no fuera aquella rojiza que parecía salir de todas partes.

-Aquí la tienes –me dijo, pero ya no estaba frente a mí, sino, una vez más, detrás. Debido a la enormidad de ese salón, su voz se había dispersado por cada rincón en un gran eco. Giré y lo vi de pie junto al único objeto que había ahí: una jaula de plata, y dentro de ella, Akane.

Pero no era la Akane absurdamente hermosa, de largos cabellos de seda y piel de perla, sino la de antes. La hermosa niña de cabellos cortos, de mirada inocente, mirándome con los ojos llorosos y una debilidad tal en el cuerpo, que no podía ponerse en pie. Estaba sentada, apoyándose en las barras irrompibles para no desvanecerse. Jamás había sentido un golpe tan fuerte en toda mi vida, ni siquiera en Jusenkyo, como cuando la vi ahí. Prisionera de una bestia que la hacía llorar eternamente, y que la aterraba ¡cómo jamás nada lo había hecho! Contuve el aliento, e incluso, creo que contuve un grito de horror.

Me quedé de piedra.

¡_Por favor, vuelve, vuelve a mi_…!

De nuevo su voz, pero increíblemente, no salía de sus labios, seguía retumbando a mi alrededor, pero no provenía de ella. Sin embargo, lo era.

-Veras, Ranma –volvió a hablar ese hombre sin imperfecciones-. Cuando Akane nació, yo me enamoré de ella. No de su cuerpo, como le pasa a la gran mayoría de los hombres, en general. Sino de su corazón. Un corazón fuerte, salvaje, pero tan dulce y gentil que podría hacerme llorar si lo contemplo demasiado –él estaba tan cerca de ella, pasando sus manos por los barrotes, ¡y yo estaba indefenso! ¡Incapaz de moverme, de salvarla!-. Era obvio que tendría más de un seguidor, ¡y mira cuantos tuvo…!

-Tiene –le corregí, indignado-. Cuantos _tiene_, aún.

-Ya no, ya sólo es mía. Pero déjame continuar, que no te queda mucho tiempo –no comprendí eso, pero tampoco dije nada-. Bien, pues no me pareció extraño que la siguieran tantos hombres, no me importaban tantos regalos, palabras de amor, deseos ocultos. Nada de eso podía alterarme porque ella no amaba a ninguno de ellos. Entonces llegaste tú, con tu porte de príncipe pagano, tu fuerza y agilidad y un millón de problemas. ¿Y sabes qué? Tampoco me importó, ni me sorprendió, que la amaras de inmediato, apenas tus ojos se posaron en ella –la observó por entre los barrotes con una calma solemne, antes de mirarme de nuevo-. Pero cuando ella se enamoró de ti, Ranma –hizo un movimiento de cabeza y pude escuchar, a pesar de los diez o doce metros que nos separaban, su cuello crujir-, eso si no lo pude soportar.

¡_Ranma_!

Y esta vez, no sólo fue su voz, sino que sentí un terrible jalón que provenía del interior de mi pecho. Fue tan fuerte, que a pesar de haberme quedado quieto, sentí que me movía… me elevaba.

-Sin embargo, sólo tuve que ser paciente para que tú acabaras con ella con tus insultos y tus estúpidas comparaciones –continuó, como si no notara lo que me ocurría.

-¡Cállate!

-¿No te gusta hablar del daño que le has hecho? El mismo daño, el mismo dolor que la guió hasta mi, desesperada.

Otra vez el jalón en el pecho, ahora más fuerte, incluso me dolía, sentí que en las venas mi sangre se espesaba y luego un dedo helado me recorrió la columna.

-¿Q-qué sucede? –logré preguntar, llevándome ambas manos al corazón.

-Te estás yendo. Es una lástima, de verdad quería que te quedaras conmigo.

-¡No! ¡No me voy a ningún lado sin ella! –di un paso adelante y la Akane de la jaula pareció reaccionar por una fracción de segundo.

-¡No te acerques! Entiéndelo, humano insolente, ¡Akane me pertenece! ¡Hicimos un trato!

-¿Un trato?

Sonrió lleno de victoria, y me hizo pensar en ángeles de guerra.

-¿No te ha dicho?

¡_Ranma! ¡Por favor_! ¡_Vuelve, vuelve a mí_!

-¿Decirme qué?

-Al rechazar su belleza tan sublime, por última vez, la destrozaste.

-¿Qué? –no podía dar crédito a mis palabras, ¡me rehusaba a creerlo!-. ¿De qué hablas?

-Lo sabes muy bien.

Otro jalón, esta vez solté un quejido, había sido demasiado fuerte, me sentía desvanecer.

-¡Dámela! ¡No me voy a ir de aquí sin ella! –di otro paso hacia delante y estiré una mano. El ser de belleza insólita dejó de sonreír pero no hizo nada más, me miró como si estuviera viendo un insecto que no vale nada, con un desprecio tal que me hirió físicamente. Pero dejé de verlo a él, para mirar a mi hermosa Akane perdida, y de pronto, ella enfocó sus ojos de miel en mí.

Lo hizo con una fijeza extraña, como si intentara decírmelo todo en una sola palabra, como si me rogara que entendiera y la perdonara.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte –susurré, y ella, tan celestial como siempre, me sonrió. Entonces, en contra de todo lo que esperaba, entreabrió los labios y me dijo:

-Búscame en el faro.

El ser demoniaco se giró violentamente para verla, sorprendido de que hubiera hablado, igual que lo estaba yo, porque esa era su voz de verdad, la que recordaba, la que amaba con locura, no aquella tan perfecta que me descontrolaba.

Otro jalón y lo vi todo girar a mi alrededor, girar tan rápido que los colores se convirtieron en una sola mancha, y sentí que me desmayaría y que gritaría hasta enloquecer, pero nada de eso ocurrió porque cuando me di cuenta, estaba abriendo los ojos de nuevo en la realidad. Un hombre alto, con una camisa blanca, abarcaba toda mi visión.

Poco a poco, comencé a escuchar los ruidos y a sentir un hormigueo terrible en todo el cuerpo. Había otros dos hombres a mi lado, con una camilla, y Akane, mi bella Akane perturbada y preciosa, me observaba arrodillada al otro lado, llena de lágrimas.

El primer hombre alejó algo de mi pecho desnudo, algo como plaquetas, y entendí de pronto que aquellos jalones habían sido las descargas eléctricas para revivirme.

Me sentía mareado, y extremadamente débil. El llanto de mi amada me hacía sentir peor, pues ahora sabía, no con todo detalle, pero sabía que había sido mi culpa su desgracia. Pero, ¿qué no lo había sabido desde un principio? ¿No era obvio?

Ella se acercó a mí, prácticamente empujando al paramédico que me revivió, y sus lágrimas llenaron mi pecho dolorido.

-¡Estúpido, estúpido, me has dado un susto de muerte! –lloró amargamente, partiéndome el corazón-. Es todo mi culpa, te lo dije.

Quise hablar, pero tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno que no me permitía hacerlo.

-Ya nunca más, Ranma, ¡nunca te haré sufrir!

¡_No_! –quise decir, angustiado de nuevo, como nunca antes, ¡como jamás en mi vida!-. ¡_No hagas nada que te dañe, te lo suplico, no me dejes_! Pero en sus ojos grandes y divinos vi la resolución, vi que me dejaría.

Me dejaría para siempre.

Y de pronto todo se tornó negro a mi alrededor.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo trece

Verla muerta, frágil y rota como una muñeca de porcelana, con los labios azules, la piel pálida como el papel, los cabellos húmedos aún desprendiendo su aroma de flores silvestres… Casi enloquecí. Ya una vez la había tenido así, ¿cierto? Un recuerdo que nunca se apagaría, que nunca, en la vida, podría superar. Y otra vez, otra vez estaba ahí, ¡matándome! ¡De la forma más lenta, más odiada! Escuché mi propio grito de dolor muy lejano, como el final de un eco que corre hacia mis oídos para morir antes de ser entendido. Estaba muerta. Yo quería morir para ir con ella. Y es que, siempre se trató de eso. Desde que la conocí, la primera vez que me miró, que me sonrió, incluso su primer golpe. Todo señalaba esto. Si ella muere, yo muero. No había más.

Ahora lo sabía.

Pero me había pedido que esperara. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pedirme tal cosa? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de superar tal prueba? Sí, podía vencerlo todo, ¡a todos! Pero eso… Eso no. Y sin embargo, debía hacerlo.

Su cuerpo apenas pesaba entre mis brazos, su presencia se desvanecía como la espuma de las olas al chocar contra mis rodillas y su cuerpo. Estábamos en la playa, a las orillas, donde el mar parecía lamernos lentamente. El perfume de la sal y del agua me sofocaba, me incitaban a irme con ellos.

-Akane –no había podido parar de llorar, no había manera de detener mis lágrimas, confundiéndose con las gotitas que le perlaban el rostro. Muerta. Muerta. Su cuerpo inerte, frío-. Dios mío, Akane… -sentía los dedos de la locura rosando mi mente, pronto cedería, no concebía otra manera de soportar aquello-. Dime lo que hice tan mal. ¡Dime porqué me has castigado así! Y es que lo merezco todo, ¡todo mil veces! Pero no esto… No, no, no esto.

Me había dicho que en tres días, me lo había jurado en su mirada celestial, y yo necesitaba creerle con cada fibra de mi ser, o me moriría en seguida. Pero mientras, ¿qué haría con su cuerpo escultural, ahora inmóvil y helado? ¿Enterrarla? La sola idea me cimbró el corazón. Tampoco incinerarla, ni nada, nada que sugiriera un funeral y la aceptación de su muerte. Nada de eso tenía sentido, y era absurdo esperar que aquella mujer que sostenía entre mis brazos tensos, fuera a abrir los ojos en tres días con los latidos renovados y nueva sangre calentándola. Pero, ¿qué no había estado por una semana entera en ese desierto rojo, cuando en realidad fueron sólo unos minutos en la realidad? ¿Qué no había hablado directamente con ese ser de belleza insólita y maldad perturbada, para enterarme de un trato? Claro que sí, y ella estaba ahí, la otra Akane, la de siempre.

-No me importa cómo vuelvas –le seguí susurrando al oído, dejando que sus cabellos me acariciaran el rostro con el ir y venir de las olas-. No me importa si eres vil o dulce, si eres hermosa o sólo bonita, si todos te quieren y tengo que luchar contra el mundo entero… ¿Qué no ves que siempre ha sido así? Yo nací para amarte, para ser tu protector, y una vez más se me salió de las manos. Volví a fallar… Pero, si me das una última oportunidad, ni siquiera el mismísimo Diablo te alejará de mi lado, nunca más… Nunca más te perderé de vista. Así que por favor, te lo ruego, vuelve. Te voy a estar esperando, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que no soy paciente, y si en tres días no te veo, voy a ir por ti. Así me arriesgue a la eternidad de tortura que me prometió ese maldito.

Como pude, haciendo uso de una fuerza más allá de la física, me puse de pie con ella aún entre mis brazos, ¡y qué ligera era! Sentir su peso de pluma me encogió aún más el corazón, y me sentí tan débil por dentro, tan absolutamente desgarrado, que solté otro lamento en llanto. Temblaba como una hoja y me repetía, una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, que ella volvería, que debía confiar, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto. Caminé hacia el océano brillante como un espejo, que me pedía en susurros a Akane, de forma casi seductora. Y no quería dársela, ni al mar ni a nadie, pero es que no tenía más opciones, no las tenía ¿cierto?

Sentí el agua fría subiendo por mis pantorrillas, mis pies hundiéndose en la arena mojada, y vi cómo la punta de sus cabellos azulados tocaba la superficie del agua, y luego la punta de sus finos dedos, sueltos y sin vida como sus brazos. Y cada paso que daba, más nos hundíamos, hasta que por fin el agua me llegó a la cintura, y a ella le rosaba la espalda.

-Te lo juro por mi vida, por la tuya, Akane, que si no regresas te odiaré para siempre. ¡Y ni siquiera el odio hará que me detenga! ¡Iré por ti y me vengaré! ¡Vengaré tu abandono! Porque tú sabes que podrías hacerme cualquier cosa, pero dejarme… Jamás. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Jamás! ¡Eso no te lo perdonaría nunca! –miré su rostro blanco, fantasmal, y sus labios cerrados para siempre, sus pestañas largas, sus párpados ya de un tono purpureo, y sentí la tibieza de más lágrimas por mis mejillas, escociéndome los ojos.

En ningún momento dudé, en ningún momento mis brazos temblaron o mis manos se aferraron a su cuerpo, me quedé firme, roto por dentro pero fuerte por fuera, y de esta forma, poco a poco, comencé a sumergirla. Lentamente, con suavidad, hasta que el agua ocultó su rostro hermoso, y dejé de sentir su peso, y finalmente, su cuerpo.

La vi irse de mí, la vi ser el amor de mi vida y llorar, transformarse y ser vengativa; la vi noble, sonriente, valiente, y cruel. La vi saltar… Y en ese momento, la vi irse con el mar. Muerta.

Hasta que desapareció de mi vista.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo catorce

Y la pesadilla comenzó.

Regresé al departamento esa misma noche, arrastrando los pies y con la mente hecha un torbellino de fuego. No dejaba de pensar, de preguntarme incesante: ¿_La maté yo? Si, la maté, yo la maté. Yo se la di al mar. La vi morir. La entregué sin velarla, sin decirle a su familia, sin un entierro digno. ¡Dios, ¿qué hice? ¡¿Qué hice?_!

¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Decirle a la familia? Confesar que me la habían entregado confiando en mí, y una vez más, había fallado. Y no cualquier falla, no un error entendible… ¡La había matado! La cabeza me daba vueltas, el corazón tumbos, y la maldita debilidad me estaba arrastrando a la negrura.

-¿Ranma? –alcé la vista, frente a la puerta del departamento estaba Ryoga, sonriente. ¿Por qué sonríes idiota? -. Te ves fatal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llegué a la ciudad hace diez días, ¡diez! Y hasta ahora pude dar con tu casa, ¡vaya que me ha costado! ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

_No_.

-Si –pasé a su lado y saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Las manos me temblaban tanto, que al verlas moverse sin control casi pierdo lo poco que me quedaba del resto de mi cuerpo, y las llaves resbalaron entre mis dedos. Escuché el tintineo contra el suelo como algo vago, irreal, me quedé con la mirada perdida, pensando en que una vez dentro todo me recordaría a ella, ¡el departamento olía a ella! A su perfume, a su esencia, al café que preparaba cada mañana.

-¿Qué te sucede? –la sonrisa de mi incondicional y optimista amigo se borró como si se la acabaran de arrebatar de un golpe. Su tono fue preocupado, y seguramente sus ojos brillaban de lo mismo, pero no podía verlo. No podía, porque verán, ¡lo descubriría en mi mirada! Apenas me viera, sabría que la habría matado yo. Me delataría sin quererlo, y no podría soportar verlo culparme, ni que me odiara.

-Vete –logré articular, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?

-Vete, Ryoga, ¡vete! ¡No quiero verte!

-¿Por qué no me miras? –puso una mano en mi hombro y yo me sacudí de su contacto, casi con desesperación, como si me quemara.

-¿No me escuchas? ¿Eres tan idiota, que no entiendes lo que te digo?

-¿Dónde está Akane? -¡Dios! ¿Es que ya lo había detectado en mi voz? ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Tan patético?

¿Y qué contesté? Nada, de nuevo solté un gemido, a pesar de ya no tener una sola lágrima más para derramar, y mis rodillas finalmente fallaron, doblándome las piernas. Ryoga me detuvo en seguida, con una agilidad que había obtenido después de dejar de ser P-chan para siempre.

-¡Ranma! ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa? –estaba angustiado y confundido.

-No puedo… -susurré.

-¿Qué no puedes? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Te puedes poner de pie? –estaba arrodillado frente a la puerta, con las manos apoyadas en ésta y la respiración tan agitada que salía por mis labios ruidosamente. Parecía que había corrido una eternidad y que estaba a punto de darme un paro al corazón.

-No.

-Te ayudo.

-No –me resistí-. No, no, Ryoga, tienes que irte.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo voy a dejarte así? Estas… -buscó las palabras, prácticamente lo vi intentando dar con una-. Diferente.

-¿Tú crees? –reclamé con ironía.

-Parece que estas a punto de morir. ¿Estás herido? –su tono se endureció aún más.

-Si, Ryoga, estoy herido de muerte.

Su silencio sorprendido me pesó como un costal lleno de rocas.

-¿Dónde? –no contesté-. Ranma, ¿dónde? ¿Dónde te hirieron? ¿Quién fue?

Sonreí amargamente, tenía la garganta seca y los ojos hinchados, mi pecho era un martirio, pero sonreí.

-Akane –enmudeció, mirándome ahora con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Fue ella, Ryoga. Ella va a matarme.

-No lo creo –murmuró.- No creo que sepas de lo que estás hablando. Tienes que tranquilizar tu respiración, estas hiperventilando.

-¡Estoy muriéndome maldición! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes? –exploté, y mi voz se elevó tanto que la sentí recorrer el edificio entero y hacer retroceder un poco a Ryoga.

-Levántate –ordenó, y antes de que pudiera responder pasó uno de mis brazos por detrás de sus hombros y me obligó a ponerme de pie. Él ya tenía las llaves, y abrió el departamento ignorando mis reclamos y súplicas.

Avanzamos por el comedor hasta la sala, y me dejó ahí, sentado en el sofá, como a un muñeco sin cuerdas, y casi grito de puro dolor y pena al comprobar que todo el lugar me hablaba de ella. ¡Todo! ¡Estaba maldito! ¡Yo, el departamento, ella!

-¡Ranma, mírame! –sentí que me agitaba por los hombros, y entonces enfoqué mis ojos en él, que se veía realmente preocupado, como nunca antes lo había visto-. ¡Dime qué fue lo que pasó! ¿Dónde está la herida? ¡¿Dónde?

Alcé las manos tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó hasta que cerré los puños en el cuello de su playera, acercándolo tanto a mí que sentí su aliento contra mi rostro.

-Dentro de mí, imbécil. Como una enfermedad, como si me hubiera desgarrado cada músculo. ¡Ahí está la herida! ¡¿Ya? ¿Te queda claro?

Me empujó alejándose de mí un par de pasos, y me observó como si me desconociera, abrumado y casi podría jurar que asustado.

-¿Dónde está Akane? ¡Dímelo, Ranma! ¡Necesito saberlo! –yo seguí con mi mirada fija en él, hasta que casi no lo pudo soportar, pues era hiriente, en mis ojos había un filo que no sabía que podía tener, y era letal; le estaba demostrando lo roto que estaba… Tan roto que podría matarlo en un segundo si se me daba la gana.

-Muerta –confesé, pero apenas me di cuenta que la palabra había salido de mi boca, fue como si alguien más lo dijera por mí. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, diciéndolo en voz alta.

La expresión que se formó en su rostro es difícil de explicar con detalle. Pero fue como si de pronto toda la sangre se le fuera a los pies, palideció como yo mismo estaba, y abrió y cerró la boca sin decir palabra una par de veces. Casi pude sentir su parálisis, y el frío repentino que debió llenarle el pecho.

-Mientes –retrocedió torpemente hasta acabar sentado en el sillón para uno-. Mientes.

-Ryoga… Me destruyó. ¿Crees que hago mal en culparla? ¿Crees que haría mal si la odio? Me juró que iba a regresar. Pero, ¿es eso posible? Toda nuestra vida nos hemos enfrentado a hechos que no pueden ser ciertos, hechos fantásticos, magia de verdad. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me parece tan imposible que ella pueda volver de la muerte?

-Dime qué pasó. ¡Tienes que decírmelo!

-¡Yo no tengo que decirte nada! ¡Nada! ¿Quién eres tú sino el amigo que me apuñalaría por la espalda sin pensarlo? ¿Quién, sino el hermano que no dudó ni un segundo en intentar quitarme a la mujer que amo?

-Tú sabes que nunca…

-¡Nunca, ¿qué? ¡¿Eh? ¿Nunca me la hubieras quitado? Lo sé, pero no por ti, sino por ella. ¡Porque ella jamás te abría hecho caso! Pero si no fuera por eso… ¡No me exijas nada, maldito cerdo, porque no te diré nada!

-No puedes dejarme así –suplicó, aún demasiado desconcertado por la noticia como para asimilarla.

-¡Haré lo que se me venga en gana! –ah, pero amigo, que frágil te ves ahora, dime, ¿así me veo yo? ¿Así de dependiente, de débil? Siento pena por ti, tanto como por mí.- Perdóname. No quise hablarte así… No sé qué hacer.

-Habla. Te lo imploro, Ranma, cuéntame qué ocurrió.

Y lo hice, comenzando desde esa noche en la que salió corriendo y la encontré casi inconsciente en ese parque, luego sus cambios, físicos y de personalidad, y todo, todo lo demás. Le hablé de ese ser, de mi semana en ese lugar, de cómo ella me había dejado pero entre la vida y la muerte me indicó dónde encontrarla.

-Me escapé del hospital, le pedí a un amigo su camioneta, y casi volé en ésta hasta Shinagawa.

-Pero eso queda a…

-¡Te digo que volé! ¡O no sé qué hice pero llegué esta mañana ahí! La vi en el faro, porque ella me dijo que ahí la buscara.

-¿Para qué?

-Supongo que para poner fecha límite. Ella no me lo dijo, Ryoga, tengo que ser claro en esto. Yo puse la fecha, pero porque lo vi en sus ojos, lo mismo que vi en la mirada de la Akane atrapada en esa jaula. Tres días, me decía, como en una promesa.

-¿Y si lo imaginaste, Ranma? ¿Qué tal que lo imaginaste? ¿Te dijo que si? ¿Aceptó tus términos?

-Me dijo que confiara en ella –al recordarlo sentía que habían pasado años de eso, y no apenas unas horas-. Corrí como un loco hacia el mar. Hacia las rocas. Salté, nadé, ¿qué más podía hacer? Y llegué a su cuerpo. Estaba muerta, bañada en su propia sangre. La tomé en brazos como si fuera de cristal, porque verás, para mi es de cristal. Siempre lo ha sido, ¿no lo crees? Tan fuerte que se ve, pero tan delicada que es en realidad. La llevé a la orilla y ahí me dejé caer de rodillas con ella en mis brazos –la voz se me quebraba y volvía, sentía la lengua de cartón, pero era como si una parte automática de mi estuviera contando todo eso, mientras la otra lloraba y se quejaba, sufriendo de dolor-. Limpié su sangre, la hablé, y…

-¿Y?

-La dejé ir. No supe qué más hacer. No pensé que fuera buena idea quedármela, ¿qué haría con el pasar de los días? Su cuerpo se iría descomponiendo. ¿Qué pasaría si la descubrían? ¿Cómo podría explicárselos a nuestros padres? –pensé mis palabras con más detenimiento y solté una risita tan amarga como mi última sonrisa-. Sueno como un criminal.

Él se quedó callado, observándome pero en blanco, no me veía a mí, no veía nada, estaba demasiado impresionado, la noticia le había caído como balde de agua helada. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de asimilarlo… Ni siquiera sabía si yo podría.

-¿Por qué no saltaste detrás de ella? Lo has hecho mil veces, ¡mil! ¡¿Por qué no saltaste y la protegiste con tu cuerpo? ¿Con tu habilidad? –que desesperado estaba por entender, por no levantarse y asesinarme a golpes.

-No había de dónde sujetarse.

-¿De qué hablas, idiota? ¡¿De qué carajos hablas? ¡Te he visto estar en el aire sin nada de qué sostenerte y caer en pie! ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

-¡Era un faro, no una montaña! Abajo el arrecife se cubría con las olas y volvían a aparecer las rocas. ¿Qué no lo ves? De haber saltado con ella, ¡hubiéramos muerto los dos! ¡El faro es liso! Ella se hubiera zafado de mí en cuanto empezara a buscar una forma de detenernos. ¡Una forma que no existe! ¡Fue suicidio, Ryoga! ¡No se cayó por accidente, nadie la tiró, nadie atentó contra su vida! ¡Ella eligió ese maldito lugar porque sabía que no podría protegerla! ¡Le dije que saltaría tras ella, se lo advertí, pero me pidió que confiara en ella! –las palabras salían atropelladamente, y me sentía como un imbécil tratando de excusarse, ¡quería convencerme, porque me preguntaba lo mismo! ¿_Por qué no saltaste, Ranma? ¿Por qué_?-. Hace años, Akane me estaba curando las heridas y usó una bandita mágica que me hizo enamorarme de todas las mujeres que se me pusieron enfrente. Acabamos en un edificio en construcción, hasta arriba, y ella se interpuso en la pelea entre Ukyo y Shampoo, y cayó. Yo fui tras ella, ¡y no tuve de dónde sostenernos! La cubrí con mi cuerpo y por suerte esa vez había una colina de arena que nos salvó. Pero esta vez fue diferente. ¡Abajo estaban las rocas! ¿Ya lo ves? ¿Ya lo entiendes? -¿ya lo veía yo? ¿Ya lo entendía? ¿Existía el perdón para mí?

Ryoga ya no dijo más, todo eso era demasiado, venía como en toneladas, y aunque sé que quiso seguir hablando, interrogándome, las palabras habían quedado atascadas en su garganta, quebrándonos a ambos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo quince

Los tres días pasaron como un suplicio. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía el terror, vivo, latente en mi piel, en mis venas, de que ella no volviera. Quería pensar que lo haría, que apenas dieran las doce del tercer día, como en un absurdo cuento de hadas, mi amada volvería.

Pero, ¿y si no?

Ryoga no se separaba de mí ni un instante, no se iba al departamento ni siquiera a la maldita tienda, decía que no quería perderse.

-No ahora, Ranma, te veo y me da esta sensación de que te podrías hacer daño.

-No necesito esto. ¡No te lo pedí!

Lo fulminaba con la mas fiera de mis miradas, sabiendo que podía ser infinitamente cruel, algo para temer, pero en el fondo me sentía agradecido. Esa era la verdad, tenía ese aspecto porque eso mismo pensaba todo el tiempo. Si ella no volvía, yo iría por ella, ¡odiándola! Pero iría… La amaba demasiado, casi hasta la locura, y nadie, ni en esta vida ni en la otra, me la quitaría.

Entonces soñaba. Soñaba con Akane volviendo del mar oscuro, pero llena de luz. Porque para mí eso significaba su existencia: luz. Y tenía sus cabellos un poco más largos, danzando entre sus hombros y su espalda, y podía ver la luna brillante como una joya, reflejada en sus ojos. Pero luego palidecía y se hacía más hermosa que un ángel, y ms terrible que un demonio, y aún así… aún así la amaba, necesitaba de ella.

Luego venían las preguntas, ¡otro martirio! ¿Cómo regresaría? ¿Dónde? ¿Debía esperarla ahí, en el departamento, o volver al mar? ¿Y qué si no regresaba? Ah, para esa pregunta, sí que había respuesta. Era la única que no me atormentaba.

Y así como los temí, los sufrí y ansié, pasaron los tres días.

En la tarde del tercero, antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera, tenía que hacerme cargo de Ryoga. Él estaba en la sala, leyendo un libro con el título demasiado desgastado para ser legible. Era muy sencillo lo que tenía que hacer, y eso era esperara a Akane, solo, si él se interponía yo no respondería de mis actos. Con mi amigo ahí, en su papel de hermano mayor, jamás podría ir detrás de Akane sin que intentara detenerme. Me acerqué a donde estaba con paso tranquilo, me detuve frente a él y lo miré con intensidad hasta que dejó el libro a un lado y levantó la vista.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo una pregunta para ti, Ryoga –y mi tono fue tan frío, tan seco, que casi pude escuchar a su corazón deteniéndose.

-Ranma…

-Es muy fácil, y sólo hay dos opciones, así que no creo que tengas problemas en contestármela –me incliné un poco, nada más para que sintiera la presión de mi presencia-. Quiero que te vayas de aquí, ahora mismo. La pregunta es: ¿lo harás?

Sus ojos como de gato me observaron como si intentara ver a través de mis ojos todos mis planes, luego frunció el entrecejo en una expresión de repentina determinación.

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Eres un cobarde! –sentenció, poniéndose de pie y alcanzando mi altura-. ¿Crees que no sé lo que planeas? ¡Dime tú, que tan maravilloso te crees, sin es digno de un guerrero el siquiera…! –pero nada de lo que tuviera que decirme tenía el mínimo valor para mí. Yo ya había tomado una decisión, así fuera a costa del honor. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una de mis manos acabó en su garganta en un parpadeo, fue tan rápido que corté su discurso de golpe, y me miró anonadado.

-Si, Ryoga, soy más rápido que antes, y mucho más fuerte. Me entreno, día a día, porque es lo que amo, y porque siempre debo estar en forma para proteger a Akane. Y verás, amigo… –éste comenzaba a tomar un tono purpureo en las mejillas, mientras intentaba deshacerse de mi sencillo agarre moviéndose como una serpiente y lazando golpes que no me llegaban-, hoy tengo que hacer algo más para cuidar de ella, ¿ves? Sé que no lo entenderías, por eso, en este momento, me estorbas.

-Ra…Ran… -apreté aún más, mi corazón golpeaba como un martillo mi pecho, nunca había hecho algo semejante, me sentía como un psicópata, pero no tenía alternativa.

-Ya duérmete. Ya duérmete –comencé a decir repetitivamente, hasta que lentamente sus fuerzas se fueron haciendo menos, sus movimientos torpes, y sus ojos perdieron todo brillo. Cuando lo solté, estaba inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando despertara, Ryoga se iba a encontrar más desorientado que nunca, perdido en un parque, en medio de Tokyo, sin tener ni idea de qué dirección tomar. Le pedí mil disculpas a pesar de no poderme escuchar, y me lamenté de tener que hacer una jugada tan baja cuando me estaba ayudando y no atacando, como era costumbre.

Cuando volví al departamento, ya había anochecido.

Me senté en la mesa del comedor, y esperé, como se espera una sentencia de muerte, a que dieran las 12:00. Y he de confesar, que ya para ese entonces, pensaba más en el hecho de que me iba a suicidar, que en el del regreso de Akane. Frente a mí, estaba un cuchillo largo de acero inoxidable. Ryoga me había llamado cobarde, y tal vez lo era al pensar en una muerte así, tan poco digna de un guerrero…pero…por ella, lo haría todo, y no me temblaban más las manos ni las convicciones esa vez.

A las 11:59 mi corazón dio un vuelco. No se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido en el departamento, solo mi respiración obligada a llevar un ritmo tranquilo, y el rugir de mis pensamientos. Fuera de eso, nada. "¿_Y qué esperabas, idiota? ¿Qué apareciera así, de la nada, en medio de la bruma? ¡Esta muerta! ¡Tú se la entregaste al mar! ¡Tú la mataste_!" Todo eso pensé, y después tuve una idea final, tajante, firme como una montaña: No va a volver. Me había hecho falsas ilusiones a pesar de no querer confiarme mucho, y en ese momento, en ese último minuto, sentí que todo mi mundo, por fin, se me venía encima. La idea de su muerte me devastó, ¿cómo más decirlo? Era real, había sucedido, se había lanzado al vacío frente a mí para castigarme por todos mis malos tratos. Le había fallado. No más peleas absurdas, no más lágrimas y perdones, no más amarla en secreto y amenazar a quien se atreviera a posar sus ojos en ella… Ya no había ella.

Casi sin darme cuenta, una de mis manos aferró el mango del cuchillo, y lo alcé hasta la altura de mi rostro para ver mis ojos reflejados en su hoja letal.

Escuché la canción del reloj sobre la repisa de la sala anunciar que ya era media noche, y el inicio de un nuevo día. El cuarto día.

-Te lo dije –murmuré, soltando un suspiro helado, pues sentía mis pulmones como dos cubos de hielo-. Y ahora tendré que ir por ti para reclamarte tu falta de palabra, tonta.

Tomé aire de nuevo, y sin pensarlo más, de un golpe, guié el cuchillo a la boca de mi estómago. Iba tan rápido que nada me hubiese podido detener, tan fuerte, que me estaba asegurando la muerte, y tan decidido, que nadie se habría atrevido a hacer algo.

Excepto él.

Su larga mano como de mármol, fuerte e insuperablemente poderosa, me detuvo sujetando mi puño un instante antes de que la hoja me perforara. Sentí su calor como el fuego de una llama que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, y sin embargo, no me quemaba. Lo miré asombrado, y sus ojos arcanos atraparon los míos y me hizo sentir que estaba de pie frente a un abismo más negro que una noche sin luna.

-¡Vaya! Pero qué gran prueba de amor la tuya –me dijo con esa voz como de plata, alejándose de mí. Cuando me di cuenta, él tenía el cuchillo en sus manos-. Así que de verdad te ibas a matar para estar con ella. Muy noble –se paseó delante de mí y luego tomó asiento a mi lado, en el lugar que era de Akane. Cruzó una pierna y debo decir que jamás, jamás, había visto a un hombre con tanto porte. Era como si fuera el padre de todos los Reyes de la historia. El Rey de todos ellos-. ¿Sabes dónde iba a estar tu error? En que ni con esto lo hubieras logrado. ¿Entiendes? Te ibas a ir a mi mundo, un mundo que controlo no como aquí tus gobernantes, sino que _de_ _verdad_ lo controlo. Aire, tierra, vidas… Todo es mío. Ahí no te habría permitido verla, nunca. Habrías sido mi esclavo para toda la eternidad. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Ranma? ¿Eternidad? Oh, no, claro que no.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿De nuevo con lo mismo?

-Quiero saberlo, ¡lo necesito!

-¿Lo necesitas? Me halagas.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-He venido a ponerle fin a todo esto, Saotome –y sonrió te tal manera, que estuve tentado a gritar-. ¿Estás listo?


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo dieciséis

-El pacto que hizo conmigo fue su belleza interior, por la exterior –me confesó calmadamente, sin dejar de apresarme con su mirada salvaje.

-Pero… pero si ella es hermosa de las dos formas. ¿A qué te refieres con el exterior? Su cuerpo siempre ha sido perfecto.

-Sí, siempre lo ha sido, pero a ti no te importaba eso a la hora de insultarla, ¿cierto? –golpe bajo, tuve que desviar la mirada, no tenía el valor de que alguien más fuera testigo de mi imbecilidad-. Se lo hiciste creer, Ranma, que no era hermosa. Entonces llegué yo, quien siempre la amado por lo que es, quien jamás le diría una sola palabra hiriente. Yo sí sé cómo hablarle, ¿ves? Como un amante, y tocarla como su fuera de seda y cristal. Siempre consentirla, adorarla, venerarla, pues es así como se ama a una mujer. Y tú, que te proclamas el mejor, el que no le teme a nada, le temes a ella. Temes amarla.

-¡Ya no!

-Ya es tarde, ¿no crees? Ella se ha ido, ahora está conmigo.

-Por favor… -y mi tono fue tan suplicante, tan desesperado, que me desgarró el alma y me escoció los ojos. Dios, no podía aceptar que se había ido, no podía dar crédito a algo así. Todo mi cuerpo ardía ante la sola idea.

-A cambio de su belleza, ella me juró que sería mía cuando terminara en este mundo –alcé la vista como si me hubieran tomado de la barbilla de un jalón.

-¿Qué?

-La Akane que viste en tus dos minutos de muerte, es su belleza interior.

-¿Atrapada en una jaula? ¿Cómo un animal? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

-Ya, ya. No creas que me dio gusto hacerlo. Ella quería ir corriendo a tus brazos, ¡no sabes cómo me lloro! Que si Ranma está muerto, que cómo demonios me atreví a ponerte un dedo encima. Y mira bien, Saotome, que tal vez fui yo quien casi te mata, pero fue ella quien te guió hasta mi. Ella quien planeaba destruirte poco a poco.

-¡Me importa un bledo si ella quería matarme! ¡Yo se lo permití! ¡Yo le dije que podía hacerlo! Pero tu… -sacudí la cabeza, tenía las piernas entumidas y las manos heladas-. ¡Dime porqué la tenías atrapada así! ¿No que como un amante? ¿Seda y cristal?

-No me dejó otra opción –aseguró tan tranquilo, a pesar de mis acusaciones, del dedo de hierro al rojo vivo con el que lo señalaba, era como si poseyera toda la paciencia del mundo, o él fuera la paciencia en persona. Solo sé que yo ya hubiera estallado y él permanecía imperturbable-. Le dije que tendría que encerrarla en cuanto llegara el momento de verte. Y ¿sabes qué dijo? Que sí.

-Mientes.

-Oh, no, ya hablamos de eso de mentir, ¿recuerdas? Pues me dijo que sí, que se quedaría muy callada y muy quieta si prometía no hacerte daño. Yo cumplí, pero ella no. Te dijo dónde pensaba quitarse la vida. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por… qué? –nunca lo había pensado, aquello me tomaba por sorpresa.

Él sonrió pero esta vez fue más humano, como si no quisiera asustarme más de la cuenta.

-¿No te lo preguntaste? ¡Vaya que eres idiota! –me mordí la lengua para controlarme y él volvió a sonreír-. Ella se lanzó al mar, Ranma, para venir conmigo en cuerpo y alma –negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, pero fui incapaz de soltar una sola palabra-. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Eso piensas? ¿Por qué querría adelantarse para venir conmigo? Cuando vio el daño que te había hecho, pensó en volver a mí para hacer otro trato.

Mi corazón dio otro brinco, uno tan violento que sentí vértigo y un nudo doloroso en el estómago. Entonces sentí unos deseos casi incontrolables de arrodillarme ante ese ser y rogarle por ella. "_Ya no pactes con ella_ –quise decir, suplicar sin importar nada, nada más-. _Ya déjala en paz. Por favor, siempre ha sido impulsiva, nunca piensa bien las cosas, ya no le hagas más daño._" Pero no lo hice, porque de pronto, la mirada impecable de ese hombre sin defectos, entristeció. Y debo decir que el cambio fue tan brutal, que me rompió el corazón el presenciar su pena.

Pensé: un ser así nunca debería de sufrir, pues el mundo lo resiente. Yo lo resiento.

-Pactamos de nuevo -¡oh, Dios, no! Sentí que la sangre se me hacía como esquirlas de hilo en la sangre, todo el cuerpo me dolió-. Me dijo que habíamos quedado en que sería mía cuando acabara en este mundo, ¿entiendes ahora? Ella no había acabado. Me explicó, con lujo de detalles, el gran amor que te tenía, ¡y no sabes que rabia me dio! Pero, veras, como parte de mi es Rabia, puedo controlarla, y eso hice. Aunque por dentro ardiera, la escuché hasta el final. Me aseguró que hasta no amarte como mujer, como amiga, como novia y amante, no terminaría en este mundo. Ella quiere casarse contigo, Ranma, y morir de vieja a tu lado.

-Yo…

-Ya sé que tu también, idiota. Entonces le dije que la dejaría volver a tu lado, con una nueva condición. Y he aquí el trato: Podrás amar a Ranma, siendo tú, y cuando llegue el día de tu muerte natural, ya vieja, vendrás conmigo y me amarás a mí para toda la eternidad.

Mi mirada se nubló por nuevas lágrimas, ¿es que eso nunca iba a parar? Temblé de pies a cabeza, mis hombros tensos chillaron de dolor, mi gesto era de pura sorpresa, pura maldita agonía. ¿Por qué, Akane tonta, por qué?

-Pacta conmigo –le dije, le rogué, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no soltarme en llanto otra vez.

-Tú no me sirves de nada, Saotome. En cambio ella… -y por primera vez dejó de mirarme para bajar la vista a la mesa, ¿o era al cuchillo? Y suspiró.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste? –y juro que creí que lo había pensado, pero mis labios me traicionaron.

Él alzó de nuevo la vista y en sus ojos de abismos y secretos, vi tal resolución, que me dejó de piedra.

-El verdadero amor, Ranma, es algo que más vale que aprendas de ahora en adelante y que jamás, jamás le falles a Akane –sentí una punzada de vida, de emoción pura, en mi corazón, pero no me atrevía a adelantar las cosas-. Voy a dejar que vivas con ella hasta el último día de su vida, y de la tuya. Voy a dejar que crezcan y tengan familia, y además les daré el regalo de que ambos morirán al mismo tiempo, para jamás sentir la pena de la pérdida del ser amado. Y después… -hizo una pausa y yo tuve tiempo de pensar en la eternidad que le esperaba a ella con él, tal vez la amara de verdad, tal vez siempre sería su sol, sus mañanas, su corazón, pero no podía creer que existiera alguien que la amara más que yo, ¡y me negaba a aceptarlo! -. Si tú, Ranma, me prometes ahora en el nombre de tu alma, que la vas a amar por encima de cualquier cosa, yo te prometo que nunca más, ni siquiera en el otro mundo, me acercaré a ella.

Y así de golpe, me quedé sin aliento. Boquiabierto. Tan atónito que dejé de sentir y pensar absolutamente todo, en mis venas sólo había sorpresa y mi corazón parecía haber quedado en suspenso.

-Lo juro, en el nombre de mi alma y de mi espíritu, lo juro por ella que es lo que más amo en la vida –aseguré con cada una de mis palabras saliendo como acero, indestructibles.

Él volvió a sonreírme, satisfecho, y en sus ojos de nuevo brilló todo el enigma y todo lo místico del mundo.

-Tenemos un trato, entonces.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –quise saber, demasiado confundido para darme cuenta de sus acciones.

-Porque la amo, Ranma, y la quiero ver siempre, siempre feliz. ¿Ves? Aunque tenga que sacrificarme, lo hago porque a mi lado nunca se sentiría como contigo, y a la larga eso la destruiría.

-¿Y a ti?

-¿A mí? A mí nada me destruye, Ranma –se puso de pie con una gracia innata-. Has tenido la maravillosa suerte, el privilegio, de ser de los pocos hombres en la Tierra… –me rodeó, pero yo no me atreví a seguirlo con la mirada, de pronto se detuvo detrás de mí, y se inclinó hasta que sentí su aliento como brazas sobre mi oído-, en hablar con la Muerte –deben creerme si digo que no hay palabras para describir lo que sentí y pensé en ese momento en que finalmente me confesaba quién era. No sé si fue miedo, o reverencia, o amor, no sé lo que fue, tal vez una mezcla de todo-. Ahora, cierra los ojos.

Y lo hice, claro, porque en ese momento sentí todo su poder aplastante y eterno, y confié ciegamente en él.

Estuve con los ojos cerrados un par de segundos a lo mucho, cuando sentí unas manos suaves, delicadas y tibias, posarse sobre mis párpados, y dejé de respirar, mi estómago pareció dar un brinco hasta mi garganta, y mi corazón detenerse. Luego, su aliento suave, caótico, chocó contra mi cuello un instante antes de que sus labios tibios y encantadores me llenaran de besos. Y creo que volví a llorar, sí, estoy casi seguro de que las lágrimas corrieron por las comisuras de mis ojos cerrados. Era Akane.

-Ya, ya –me dijo con su voz de campanillas de oro y cristal, deliciosa como torrentes de miel-. Ya pasó todo, mi amor, he vuelto. He vuelto para siempre.

Con las manos temblorosas tomé las suyas sobre mis ojos, y las bajé hasta mi pecho donde las estreché tan feliz, aliviado, entero de nuevo, que no pude hacer otra cosa más, que sonreír.

* * *

FIN. Gracias.


End file.
